That Old Black Magic
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Kim discovers a family secret.
1. Chapter 1

That Old Black Magic

By Kim's #1 Fan & Data Seeker

Greetings friends, my friend and I have a Halloween tale to share. It's an AU story, taking place after "So the Drama". Neither one of us owns anything, (at least he hasn't said so if he does, so...) but anyway, here we go...

**Chapter 1 : Prolog Begins**

Kim Possible was dressed in a silky white dress with a burnt skirt, while Ron Stoppable was dressed in a white and blue tuxedo. They came running into the junior prom, and through the doors holding hands. Everyone stared at them.

"It's finally happened!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise and glee. "She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!" she shouted. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She laughed scornfully, hoping to provoke the others to laugh with her.

"YEAH!" everyone (except Bonnie) shouted, praising the hero and her sidekick, who had just saved the world from the Diablos.

Ron and Kim looked sheepishly at each other, feeling awkward and look away. Music played, the disco ball spun, creating cute lights everywhere.

Rufus glared up at his master and his new girlfriend. "UHHG!" he grunted, pushing Ron's leg, moving him closer to Kim, and then, he ran over and did the same thing to Kim.

Kim and Ron bumped into each other, and stared at each other in surprise. Then they smiled and began dancing.

_**Could it Be?**_

_**I know we've been, friends forever.**_

_**But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.**_

_**And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes,now I see.**_

_**You were always with me! Oh it's you—-!**_

Rufus stood on the punch table, staring happily at Ron and Kim. Monique leaned on the table near Rufus, happy for Kim, and her new date.

**CHORUS:**

_**Could it be, you and I never imagined?**_

Some distance away, Bonnie Rockwaller stood next to Brick Flagg, glowering jealously at her rival, Kim and her loser boyfriend who were happy.

_**Could it be, suddenly, I'm fallin' for you? (I am falling.)**_

_**Could it be? You were right here beside me,and I never knew?**_

Kim and Ron stopped dancing, and looked into each others faces, they smiled, and leaned closer to each other.

_**Could it be, that it's true,that it's you?**_

Kim leaned forward to kiss Ron on the lips, and Ron complied; kissing each other for the first time on the lips; forming a commitment stronger then friendship.

_**(could it be?) That it's you!**_

Across the room, Brick walked off, oblivious of his ex-girlfriend. Meanwhile, Bonnie seemed to seethe with an inner anger that changed her beautiful looks into an ugly mask. But she soon composed herself. _'Next time Possible,' _she thought bitterly, _' I'll be on top.'_

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable were heading toward the Possible house. Kim was about to reach for the door knob, but Ron, quickly grabbed it first. "Ladies first," he stated politely, opening the door, and gesturing for Kim to pass him.

"Thanks Ron," she replied entering through the front door. "Bye Ron." Kim stated, waving her hand.

"Bye K.P., See ya tomorrow." responded Ron, as he turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly, Ann Possible walked in from the kitchen. "Oh, hey Kimmie, how's it going?" she asked, her blue eyes looking away from Kim.

"Mom?" Kim exclaimed in surprised. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have a surgery today?"

"We finished early," Ann Possible explained, still looking away from her daughter. She cleared her throat, preparing to say something. "Uh, is now a bad time?" she asked slowly, flexing her fingers nervously. "I need to talk with you in private Kimmie."

Kim eyed her mother, wondering what was wrong. "Is it important mom?" she asked carefully.

Mrs. Possible took a breath before answering. "Yes, it is." she answered carefully. "Follow me Kimmie." Ann instructed, gesturing for her daughter to follow her.

They went upstairs, and entered her room. Kim looked up at her mother, noticing the strain on her mother's face. "O.K. Mom, what's wrong?" She asked, looking up at her mother questionably.

"Nothing is wrong Kimmie," Ann assured her daughter quickly, taking a few breaths. "I have something to tell you."

"O.K." Kim replied slowly, wondering what her mother was getting at. "So, what is it?"

Ann took a deep breath before answering. "I'm a witch." she replied quickly. "And so are you."

Kim's mouth opened, her eyes widened in shock. "Is this a joke?" she asked in stunned disbelief, but noticed the seriousness in her mother's face.

"I see your going to need some convincing," Ann said dryly and raised her hands.

Suddenly, a purple light surrounded Kim, and lifted her off three feet off the floor; Kim's eyes widened in shock. "What the heck?" she exclaimed hovering above the floor. "Mom, how are you doing this?"

Ann smiled at her daughter's surprise, and lowered her hands. Kim slowly lowered to the floor. "I'm a witch Kimmie," she replied slowly, "and so are you."

"O.K.," Kim exclaimed waving her hands in disbelief. "So you're a witch, and so am I. How is this possible?"

Ann smiled. "Anything is possible, for a Possible." she replied, her blue eyes glistened in amusement.

Kim frowned, crossing her arms. "Mom, please be serious." she asked irritably.

Ann Possible chuckled, and then got serious. "You see Kim," she began softly, "there are people born with special abilities called witches." Ann stared at Kim, looking nervous. "And some of these witches are in my family tree."

Kim stared at her mother in disbelief. "But I always thought all witches were ugly and evil." she countered with frown.

Ann eyed her daughter. "That's in fairy tales, this is real life." she replied with a slight frown. "A witch is about as evil or ugly as a human who is not a witch." Then she relaxed, and shrugged. "Maybe witch isn't an accurate term. Maybe gifted human would be a better one. "

Kim leaned on her mother's dresser, trying to process this. "Yes it sounds better," she agreed earnestly. "But then why use the term witch?" she asked, her green eyes focused on her mother. "

That term has always been used among those like us," Ann replied with a shrug. "Probably because in old times, those with the gift were usually mistaken as real witches who used demonic powers and were killed." Her face grew grave. "During the Salem witch trials, your great, great, great grandmother, Kimberly Stewart was burned at the stake for an ability she inherited."

"Oh mom," Kim exclaimed in shock, slumping against the dresser in sorrow. "That's horrible."

"Oh, don't worry dear," her mother replied, walking over and touching her daughter's shoulder. "Those times are past."

Kim took a few deep breaths as she tried to control herself. "O.K., so your a witch, and so am I," she replied flexing her fingers together, and then, she looked up at her mother. "Why haven't you ever told me all this before?" she asked curiously.

"You weren't ready till today," her mother answered staring intensely at her red haired daughter. "It's like this, when someone with the gift is born, it takes years for the ability to fully blossom," she looked at her daughter intensely. "Why, since you were a preteen, you've been subconsciously using your powers."

"You mean my speed, agility and strength?" Kim asked, beginning to put things together.

"Yes dear," began her mother, patting her head, "Why someday, with practice and my help, you'll even surpass Shego's power."

Kim, for the first time since getting this news grew excited. "Mom, what kind of things will I..."

"Now wait a minute, Kim," her mother cut her off, looking sternly at her elder daughter. "You need to understand a few things." She said in a serious tone.

Kim eyed her mother, wondering what she meant. "There's a catch, isn't there?" she asked skeptically, her green eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Kim, it's important that you understand something," Ann Possible said sternly, her blue eyes focused on her daughter. "Power is tempting, and can lead to abuse, especially among girls your age. For all my concerns, you have proven that you won't do it," she paused for a moment. "And I hope you don't forget that."

"No big, mom." Kim assured her mother with a dismissive gesture.

"Also," Ann added, pointing a finger at Kim. "You can't tell anyone about your powers."

Kim stared at her mother in shock. "Not even Ron?" she asked in a choked voice.

"Not even Ron." Ann told her softly, her blue eyes full of compassion.

"But why?" Kim asked frantically. "Dad knows you're a witch and ..." Just then, Kim noticed the guilt on her mother's face. "Dad doesn't know?" she asked in stunned disbelief.

"No," Ann told her daughter gently touching her shoulder. "My mother told me to do the same thing when I was young. We being witches are my families' best kept secret. And the main reason we don't tell is so that we can have a normal life. I use my powers to help people, like when I do surgery."

Kim stared at her mother in surprise. "You use your powers in the surgeries you perform?"

Ann smiled. "I am gifted," she replied. "Anyway, if people knew about my gift, I would either be an outcast, or be so popular I wouldn't have a normal life." She eyed Kim. "I know that you don't get it and keeping a secret like this is hard, but belief me, it can backfire if the world knew about your gift."

Kim eyed her mother, and then lowered her head in submission.

"Now," Ann continued smoothly, "Shall we get started?"

…

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

That Old Black Magic

By Kim's #1 Fan & Data Seeker

Greetings again my friends,

Seeker and I have returned with another chapter to our Halloween story.

If you've been enjoying our story, please let us know.

And now the legal...

Neither Data Seeker or Myself own Kim & Co.

(If we did, they'd still be on the air.)

They are owned by Disney.

And now...

**Chapter 2: Evil Voodoo **

…

Bonnie Rockwaller sat cross legged on her bed, and finished the final touches on the voodoo doll that was spread on the bed in front of her. It was crude, with a stiff body, arms, legs, an ugly face, with a painted mouth (frowning), no nose, green painted eyes, and red yarn for hair. Bonnie then picked up the doll with her left hand and stared at it with satisfaction of her success.

"You think your so great Kim," She said bitterly, her face full of hatred and jealousy. "You may be popular, and through an insane stroke of luck, you date a loser and things are great for you," then she smiled wickedly. "But, after I perform this ritual, your good luck will end."

She put the doll on the floor, and went over and grabbed a box of trinkets, and set them up in the shape of a circle on the floor. She then took two candles from the box, and set them up, near the rim of the circle. Bonnie grabbed a lighter from the box, and sitting, lit the candles. Then she put the doll in the middle of the circle, and eyed it for a moment.

"I never put faith in voodoo," she commented sourly, looking with distaste at the doll, "but after the indignities that Possible has heaped on me, I'll try anything." Bonnie picked up a book from the box, and flipped through the different spells she could do. She threw a glance at the doll, wondering if this was only in fairy tails, and there was no such thing as magic. "Well, here it goes," she said, and looked at the magic words on the page that would curse her rival.

…

It was night time. In the Possible house, Kim was laying flat on her bed. Hovering over her head, resembling three dimensional holograms were little hearts in the air and inside each heart was written, "K.P. X R.S." Smiling, Kim held her hands in front of her, pink energy generated from her palms, making a static sound, then they formed another heart, with the same initials. Suddenly, Kim heard the sound of footsteps approaching outside her bedroom door. Kim gasped, and the hearts disappeared as Kim sat up on her bed.

Just then the door opened, and Mrs. Possible stormed into the room, a frown on her lovely face. "Kimberly Ann Possible!" she said angrily, her hands on her hips. "What have I told you about using magic in the house without my consent?" She asked sternly, glaring at her daughter.

Kim felt a wave of fear come over her. "But Mom, I wasn't..." she began to lie.

"Don't lie to me Kim," Her mother growled softly. "One of my powers is that I can sense when someone's using magic nearby."

Kim's face turned white. "So when I used my power...," She began to ask.

"I knew you were disregarding my wishes," Her mother finished in a softer voice. "I can also sense when someone is lying." she explained sitting down beside Kim on her bed, and calming down.

Kim gulped nervously, and then frowned. "But I've lied before and you never caught Me." she exclaimed, pointing a finger at her mother in surprise.

"I have a gift Kim, but I'm not omnipotent," Ann Possible replied scooting closer to Kim. "If I don't suspect you, I have no reason to use my power to test your honesty." Kim felt small and helpless, imagining her mother's eyes scanning her for her darkest secrets.

"Kimmie, you need to be more careful dear," Ann Possible continued, putting her arm around her shoulder. "What do you think would have happened if your brothers had seen you just now?" she asked, hoping her point was getting across.

Kim groaned at the thought. "I'd be on the Internet within the hour." she answered sadly.

"Yes," Mrs. Possible agreed, looking at Kim seriously. "And our little family secret would be out. Imagine all the people you'd be hurting: Aunt Charlotte and Grandma Nell." "Yes, they'd all have to explain to their families why they couldn't tell them about their powers."

"I'll be more careful mom." Kim said, feeling guilty by her thoughtlessness. "I'm sorry."

Ann smiled at her red haired daughter, remembering having this same conversation with her mother when she got caught using magic in the house for the very first time. She had said the very same thing, and she was more careful. She now hoped that Kim would follow her example.

"I love you Kimmie." she said hugging her teenage daughter. "Well, I'd better go." Ann got to her feet to leave.

"Mom," Kim began as her mother reached for the doorknob.

"Yes, Kimmie?" asked her mother, turning with a gentle smile on her face.

"Will I be getting the same powers you have?" Kim asked curiously.

"Some dear," Ann answered with a shrug. "And you'll also get some powers that I don't have. The gift varies from individual. Your Grandmother Nell, has perfect hearing she can hear things too pitched for normal humans or that are muffled by multiple sounds."

"Wow." Kim uttered in awe of her grandmother's power. Just then, Kim was struck by a terrifying thought. "Mom," she started, her eyes widened. "What about Jim and Tim? Will they be getting powers too? I mean, as bad as they are now, imagine how hard it will be to handle them if they have magic..."

"Oh my..." Mrs. Possible exclaimed as she imagined her twin boys creating unparalleled chaos throughout the time stream. But then she quickly shook her head. "No Kim," she assured her red haired daughter. "There have been other instances where the men in my family received the gift, but I haven't felt the gift in your brothers like I felt it in you so you needn't worry. Now please be more careful and don't use your magic where someone can see unless it's a life or death situation."

"Yes mom," Kim replied. "Sorry mom." She apologized.

"It's alright Kimmie." Ann replied, going up to her daughter and hugging her again. "Now, get ready for bed dear, it's light's out in five minutes."

"Night mom." stated Kim as she stopped hugging her mother.

"Good night Kimmie." replied her mother turning to leave.

…

Ron Stoppable lay on his bed, sleeping peacefully; his left arm hanging over the side of the bed, his blank face suddenly turning into a smile.

**Ron's Dream**

"Ron dear?" A female voice called out. "Are you alright?"

Ron opened his eyes, expecting to see his girlfriend Kim Possible. What he found shocked him. He saw not Kim, but Tara, Tara King. Ron didn't register his surroundings (which is not uncommon in a dream.)

Tara smiled sweetly at him. "Ron, I asked you a question, are you alright?" she repeated, putting her hand on her hip, smiling

"Huh?" asked Ron, mentally slapping himself for falling asleep. "Oh yeah, never better." He replied half heartedly. "

He looked at Tara for the first time, since he woke up. She wore the same little black dress Kim had worn during the "Emotion Sickness" sitch. But for some reason, her body seemed to fill the dress much better then Kim's body did. Her blond hair glistened in the moonlight, and her blue eyes sparkled, in a way Ron had never seen before.

Ron smiled his eyes glassy. Just then, he realized that he had feelings for her. "Why are we here?" he asked curiously.

"Silly Ronnie," Tara answered with a sweet laugh. "You asked me out." she stared longingly at him. "You said today, that you knew we were meant for each other."

Ron hesitated; Tara's slim frame, oval face, blue eyes and soft blond hair were very appealing. Amidst the enjoyment and bliss, something didn't seem right. "But Kim..." sputtered Ron, his mind blank, feeling confused.

Tara blinked in surprise. "Kim who darling?" she asked sweetly, walking up to him. Ron searched his memory, but for some strange reason, he couldn't remember anything about Kim. Tara put her hand on Ron's shoulder, Ron froze, his mind dazed. He smiled, enjoying the touch of Tara's hand. Tara was there and that was all that mattered.

**Ron's Room**

A smile appeared on Ron's face as he slept.

**Kim's room**

Meanwhile, close by, Kim was lying in her bed; her hands near her face, her red hair sprawled down the back of her head.

**Kim's Dream's **

Kim opened her eyes when she heard laughing and talking, as teenagers walked past her. She looked around to see where she was. _'Wait a minute,'_ she thought, _'Am I in School? The last thing I remember was going to sleep in my bed. I must be dreaming.' _She then looked at herself and found that she was fully dressed. _'Good, it's not that kind of dream.'_ she thought in relief.

Just then, she heard a very familiar laugh. Then she heard something else that made her heart stop. "Ron Stoppable, you are such a hottie." A very sexy voice cooed.

Kim started running through the crowd towards the voices, and then stopped in her tracks when she found them. She couldn't believe what her brain was telling her that her eyes were seeing. She saw Bonnie Rockwaller, her number one nemeses kissing her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, and he was enjoying it.

"Bonbon," he sighed, as his hands clutched Bonnie's waist, "You're a much better kisser then Kim was."

"Ron?" Kim practically screamed, her face contorted with rage. Ron, Bonnie and all the other students in the hallway looked at her. "What the heck are you doing?" she demanded loudly.

"Kim," Ron began crushingly, his eyes glaring at her. "It's over between us." He told her, his voice slow and even.

"What?" Kim exclaimed, surprise and shock engulfing her spirit.

"I was just using you to get to Bonnie." Ron told her placidly, his left arm holding Bonnie close. "Dating you helped her realize what she was missing."

"That's right lover boy," Bonnie agreed passionately, looking up at Ron's face, touching his cheek dreamingly.

"But, but..." Kim sputtered, more hurt now then when she had discovered that Eric was a synthodrone. "All those years together... the missions... we..."

"Find yourself another lackey Kim." Ron told her coldly, his usually friendly face contorted with contempt. "I Quit!"

"But Ron..." Kim began to shout, taking a step forward.

"Drop it K," Bonnie interrupted with an evil grin, "the better woman won." She laughed mirthlessly.

"Boy did she ever." Ron commented callously. Ron turned to Bonnie, his nose inches from hers.

"But Ron," Kim stammered tearfully, not believing this nightmare she was in. "I need you. I can't save the world without your help."

"Then you'd better give up the hero business." Ron replied, never taking his eyes off Bonnie's face, and kissing her.

Suddenly, through her sadness, Kim felt a great anger, she'd never felt so angry. "Gah!" she shouted, pointing her fingers at Ron and Bonnie. Red flames shot out of her hands surrounding them both. Kim glared, her teeth bared, her breathing ragged. She thought she had burned them alive, and gasped when she saw that Ron's protective blue aura had been shielding them both.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Ron commented sadly, shaking his head. "Goodbye Kim." he pointed a finger at Kim, and shot a giant blue energy ball at her. Kim froze, as the energy ball flew toward her.

**Kim's Room**

"AAAAAH!" Kim screamed, waking up, panting, aware that her night shirt was soaked in sweat. "Oh, it was only a nightmare." She gasped, sitting up in her bed, and gazing over at her digital wall clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. Sighing, Kim laid back on her bed. _'I'll tell Ron about that dream tomorrow at school.' _she told herself trying to get back to sleep.

…

Kim lay in her bed, disturbed by her nightmare. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the pain, rage and despair that filled her spirit. Kim just laid there for an hour, until she finally fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Ann Possible walked upstairs, a frown on her face. "Kim," She called out, as she opened the door and walked into her daughter's room. Ann scowled in disbelief. Her daughter was still sleeping. "Kimmie, wake up." She said, shaking Kim.

Kim's eyes fluttered as she yawned. "Oh," she groaned as she raised her head. "Mom," Kim exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with her left hand, her mind clear, though lingering feelings of stress and hurt remained.

"Why are you still sleeping," Ann asked with a frown, her hands on her hips. "You're going to be late for school."

"What?" Kim exclaimed in surprise. She turned and gazed at her alarm clock, and froze with shock. "Oh No, my alarm clock is unplugged!" she exclaimed in shock. She leaped out of her bed and ran past her mother and toward her dresser. Grabbing her Kimmunicater, she accessed the clock on it. "Oh man," Kim groaned in disbelief. "I overslept! I'm going to be late for school!"

"I'm afraid so," Her mother said in a concerned voice.

Kim sped into her closet; she grabbed a change of clothes. She stopped and threw a glance at her mother. "Can you leave for a minute while I change?" She asked, anxiously, stressed by her lateness.

"OK, Kimmie cub," Mother replied, turning to leave, giving her daughter privacy.

As soon as her mother left, Kim dressed into her clothes as fast as she could, ran out of her room. Ann Possible was waiting outside for her. "Ah mom," Kim said as she stopped in front of her. "Could you possibly push back time so I won't be late." Ann froze in shock as Kim realized her mistake. "Oh, nice going Kim," she murmured distastefully as she slapped her forehead. "I speak my family secret out loud without double checking."

"Yes, you should be more careful," Ann agreed, throwing a glance around. "Luckily, we're alone. Unfortunately, I can't help you. Time manipulation powers are very rare among witches. And even then it wouldn't help you due to its limits."

"I can see what kind of a day this is going to be." Kim grumbled unhappily. "I better eat something and get moving."

Kim ran down the stairs, leaving her mother behind. "Poor dear," Ann murmured sympathetically.

…

Meanwhile, across town, Ron Stoppable was just waking up himself. Unlike Kim, he had a wonderful nights sleep. He rolled over in bed, and looked at his clock. "School!" he shouted, and jumped out of bed, and out the door. Fortunately, he'd slept in his regular clothes, so he just had to find his shoes and backpack and grab something to eat before he went to school.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

As he ran to school, he heard a sound behind him; he turned around, and saw Kim far behind him, running at high speed, so she wouldn't be any later.

_' I'd better not tell Kim about my dream last night.' _Ron thought to himself, feeling nervous and guilty as Kim got closer. _'I can't seem to get it or Tara out of my head.' _

"Pick up the pace Ron," Kim shouted as she whizzed by her boyfriend. "We're late!"

"You got it, KP!" Ron shouted, increasing his speed. Minutes later, they arrived at school, only to find Mr. Barkin staring angrily at them. "Detention!" He growled menacingly at the two teens. "For the two of you, now get to class!"

"Ugh, what a day." Kim groaned unhappily.

"Take it easy, Tar- uh, I mean KP," Ron said, catching himself before he made a terrible mistake. "Things can't get any worse." he said encouragingly.

"I guess your right Ron." Kim conceded softly as they both entered the class room. But he was wrong. As soon as Kim entered her first class, she froze in horror. "Oh no," she exclaimed slapping her forehead. "I forgot my backpack, and my homework!"

…

It was lunch time, and Kim and Ron walked into the cafeteria.

"Ron, I need your help." Kim told her boyfriend desperately. "I forgot my purse along with my homework."

"Oh Kim, I'm sorry," Ron exclaimed sympathetically, and then his eyes caught something.

"So I was wondering if you could lend me some money." Kim asked, and then frowned as Ron stared off into space. "Hey BF, I'm talking to you." she said scowling.

Ron blinked, snapping out of his daze. "Oh uh, sorry KP, uh..." he hesitated. "What did you ask again?"

Kim glared at Ron. "I said I was wondering if you could lend me some money." she repeated irritably.

"I wish I could help ya KP," Ron said uneasily. "But I only have a few cents not counting my lunch money."

Kim scowled at Ron. Couldn't he sacrifice some money for his girlfriend who was hungry?

Ron winced under her glare. "Ok, OK, here KP." Ron exclaimed unhappily, giving her all his money, and stomping off sulking.

Kim watched Ron take off, hurt by his abrupt attitude. She thought she should say something, when she noticed Tara walk up to Ron. Kim saw Ron's eyes turn glassy and his sulking mood replaced with delight.

_'What is she doing with my boyfriend?' _Kim asked herself coldly, immediately becoming suspicious of this.

Tara and Ron spoke, though Kim couldn't hear what they said; and then Tara handed Ron some money. Kim ran up to them glaring. "What are you doing Tara?" she demanded her hands on her hips, her green eyes narrowed.

Tara and Ron glared at her. "I was just offering your boyfriend money," Tara explained meekly. "I overheard that he gave you all he had."

"Yeah KP, what's your problem?" Ron demanded, glaring at Kim (who he couldn't help viewing as annoying, domineering and unattractive.) "My money wasn't good enough for you?"

Kim felt her face turn red; partly out of jealousy and partly out of embarrassment. "Sorry," she said stiffly, trying to stay calm. "I didn't know." she eyed Tara. "Where are you sitting Tara?"

"Oh, over there," Tara replied pointing a few tables across the room. "I hope that's alright."

Kim nodded. Tara walked off. Ron smiled, watching Tara's slim figure walking away. "What are you doing?" Kim demanded, her voice low, but angry.

Ron blinked, feeling like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uh, I... uh," He stammered, his mind racing. "I was about to go buy my lunch, yes!" He got up from his seat, and got in line.

Kim glared at him, her anger suddenly replaced with fear. Was she going to lose Ron like in her dream? Kim took a few breaths and tried to calm down. _'Stop it Kim,'_ she told herself, _'Your freaking out over a nightmare.' _Kim threw a glance at Tara again. She was attractive with blond hair, blue eyes, and a slender face and body, but was so meek she would easily submit to pressure. If Bonnie wanted Ron, things would get ugly.

…

Kim had finally bought her lunch. It was Sloppy Joe day. Kim frowned. She had never really liked Sloppy Joes, but after being forced to have a scanty breakfast due to her lateness, she was hungry enough to eat it without complaints. She carried a tray, holding her small salad, dressing, one Sloppy Joe, a slice of cake, and a small bottle of milk. Just as she headed toward the table where Ron was seated with his food, she mysteriously lost her balance.

"Whoa!" she shouted as she fell backwards and hit the floor. As she fell, her tray went flying through the air. With a grunt, Kim opened her eyes long enough to see her tray coming at her, food and all. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to avoid the humiliation that was sure to follow.

SPLAT!

No such luck. Everything on her tray hit her, square in the face. Laughter echoed around her. Kim heard everyone laughing at her; she sat up, messy and humiliated. She looked at Ron, needing comfort from him and went numb with shock. Ron was standing a few feet away, laughing and pointing at her. "KP," laughed Ron, "You're supposed to eat the Sloppy Joe, not wear it."

"OOF!" Kim grunted, angrily getting to her feet. "Stoppable! Go away!" she shouted heading out of the cafeteria to find the ladies room.

Ron frowned, not understanding why she was so angry. "What is her problem," he murmured, and then he turned pale. "Oh man, I shouldn't have laughed at her!" he exclaimed slapping his head. "What's wrong with me?"

He got up and ran past everyone to the ladies room door, to apologize to her. "Hi Ron," a sexy voice said sweetly from behind him. Ron froze; it seemed to come from everywhere.

Ron turned around, and found Tara behind him. Tara smiled. She was dressed in simple green top and gray jeans. Though she wasn't dressed in the little black dress from his dream, Ron still found her breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey Tara," he said waving a hand at her; his attention focused on the young girl. "You look great."

Tara blushed. "Thanks," she replied sweetly. "But you should help your girlfriend."

"Uh?" Ron murmured, and then slapped himself. "Oh, right!" he exclaimed, not believing he'd forgot something so simple. "I have to apologize to her." he threw a glance at the ladies room door. "Good luck with that." he grunted unhappily.

Tara smiled. "Maybe I can help." she offered kindly taking a step toward him.

…

In the ladies room, Kim looked at herself in the mirror. She had lettuce hanging in her hair, and her blue pants and top were covered in milk, chocolate cake and Sloppy Joe. Tara entered the ladies room, and found Kim standing in front of the mirror crying as she took a piece of lettuce from her hair.

"Go Away!" she cried glaring up at Tara, "I don't want to be seen like this!"

"Don't worry Kim," replied Tara sweetly, gesturing for Kim to calm down. "I only came to tell you something you need to know."

"What?" Kim asked in a sulking voice, averting her eyes from Tara.

"Ron said that he was sorry for laughing," Tara explained earnestly. "And then I sent him to your house to find you some clothes."

Kim looked up in surprise. "You did?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes I did." Tara replied nicely, "He should be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, thank you Tara," Kim exclaimed walking toward Tara with open arms.

"U-h-h-h-h Kim," Tara exclaimed in a disgusted voice, taking a step back. "I don't want to seem rude but you are..." she pointed at Kim's clothes.

"Right," Kim replied sheepishly. She took a deep breath. "So I guess I just wait here till Ron arrives."

"And I'll wait outside for him." Tara assured Kim turning to the door and exiting.

Kim sighed, then turned and went into a stall. "I don't want anyone to see me like this." she murmured sitting down, feeling alone and helpless.

…

Tara waited outside the ladies room door. She was bored. Soon she heard footsteps approaching. She turned and saw Ron, running with a set of clothes, a backpack and a Bueno Nacho bag.

"Where's Kim?" he asked, his breathing raspy. "I come in peace and I bring a peace offering." he held out the backpack.

Tara smiled at Ron's melodrama and took the backpack, clothes and Nacho bag.

"What is with the backpack and food?" she asked, her eyes narrowed curiously at the items. "I saw her backpack and thought I should grab it," explained Ron between breaths. "And I thought she missed out on lunch so I brought her a snack."

"I'll take them to her." Tara said, taking the pack from Ron.

"Thanks Tara." Ron replied, looking anxious.

Tara went into the ladies room. "Kim!" she called out as she went to the stall that Kim was hiding in. "I brought a gift from Ron."

Kim opened the stall door and looked around, glad that it was currently deserted. "You got my clothes?" She asked hopefully, her nerves tense.

"A peace offering from Stoppable." Tara replied with a chuckle, showing Kim the clothing and other things.

"My pack!" exclaimed Kim in surprise. "And what is the Bueno Nacho bag for?"

"Courtesy of your boyfriend," Tara answered with a smile. "You're lucky to have someone like that."

"Yes, I Am." agreed Kim, grabbing the set of clothing, and going into the stall to change.

Tara's face suddenly became dispassionate and she threw a glance at the exit doorway, and then at the pack and food.

…

Ron waited anxiously outside the ladies room, and soon grew bored and impatient. _'Why am I doing this?' _he asked himself. _'I messed up and Kim is irked with me,' _he sighed. _'I might as well leave.'_

Suddenly Kim emerged from the ladies room, carrying her backpack with her now dirty clothes in it, and the bag of lunch in her left hand. "Thanks Ronnie," she said lovingly. "You're a lifesaver."

Ron was silent. For some reason he wasn't flattered. Kim's beauty seemed so dull and all he could recall was her bad temper. She wasn't an attractive girl. Kim noticed the strange look on Ron's face.

"Ron, are you alright?" she asked frowning.

"Huh?" Ron replied, snapping out of his thoughts. "Nothing, just been a rough day I guess."

"For who?" Kim countered, scowling.

Ron sighed, feeling his frustration grow. "Look, sorry." he declared defensively. "Enjoy the food I brought, and I hope your day gets better."

Ron turned and walked off. Kim glared at him. _'What is his problem?'_ She asked herself angrily. _'He is such a jerk.' _Then Kim stopped in surprise. _'What is going on?' _she asked herself, logic cutting through the anger inside her. _'Ron went through all that trouble for my sake and we get into a stupid argument.' _Kim sighed in annoyance. "This is so not my day." she commented walking down the hall, back to the cafeteria.

Moments later, Tara stepped out of the ladies room and headed in the same direction.

**To Be Continued**

Come Back next week for more, and once again, thanks for the great reviews.

God Bless


	3. Chapter 3

That Old Black Magic

By Kim's #1 Fan & Data Seeker

Greetings again friends, we are back for another week, and we bring more of our tale.

As always, we thank anyone and everyone who has sent a review.

And now, the legal...

We do not own Kim Possible.

She is owned by the great and powerful Disney Company.

And Now...

**Chapter 3: The Break Up.**

Ron Stoppable entered the Cafeteria, feeling forlorn. Behind him, Kim Possible ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. "Ron!" she cried out when she caught up with him.

Ron turned to face her, a frown on his usual happy face. "What is it now?" he asked sarcastically. "The lunch didn't meet your approval?"

"Ron," Kim started to say, looking serious. "We need to talk about us."

Ron swallowed. The last thing he wanted to talk about now was their relationship. "What do you mean?" he asked his nerves tense.

"There's something going on between us," Kim told him gravely. "Something that I don't understand."

Ron looked sadly away from Kim. "Yeah," he said slowly, "I've noticed that too."

"Ron," Kim continued desperately, moving in front of him, and taking hold of his hands. "Tell me the truth, how do you feel about me?"

Ron glared at her, annoyed that she would suspect him of anything. "The truth?" he asked darkly, scowling suspiciously. "

Yes Ron," Kim replied coolly. "Good people still tell each other the truth."

Suddenly Ron's temper flared. "There!" He declared fiercely, pulling his hands out of Kim's. "That's how you've been treating me all day today Kim! You suspect me without any good reason after all I've tried to do for you!" His brown eyes narrowed angrily. "It's no wonder I'm more attracted to Tara then you..." Ron's face went pale, and he immediately covered his mouth, hoping that Kim hadn't heard his slip up. But he could tell by the angry gleam in her green eyes that she had.

"Oh so that's it," Kim said lividly, her arms crossed. "Your more attracted to that dumb blond then me, is that it?" she asked angrily.

Ron scowled, too angry be diplomatic. "Well, at least Tara doesn't talk down to me." He replied icily, crossing his arms as well.

"That's it Mr. Stoppable!" Kim snarled, no longer able to contain her anger. "We are through!" she shouted, jabbing a finger at him.

"Fine!" Ron shouted angrily. "

Fine!" Kim replied just as angrily.

They both turned and started to walk away, but stopped in shock; everyone in the Cafeteria was staring at them; apparently they had all heard Ron and Kim yelling, but then all turned their attention back to their lunches. Scowling, they both stomped away. Although most everyone was trying to ignore the two angry teens, Bonnie Rockwaller was watching the whole scene with cruel glee. _'Oh, this is so good.' _she told herself, an evil grin on her attractive face.

…

It was game time. Kim was dressed in her cheer uniform, she ran on the field, carrying her Pom Poms followed by the rest of the cheer squad. Kim's green eyes scanned the players, as the Mad Dog team hit the field, along with her ex boyfriend, running back, Ron Stoppable. Anger mingled with pain rippled through her spirit. But the anger was dominant. '_I will not forgive him.'_ she whispered to herself.

Bonnie Rockwaller threw a glance at the Mad Dog team on the field, and then gazed over at Kim. "Hey Kim," she commented, "Look at that, Stoppable's on the field."

Kim scowled, clutching her Pom Poms closer to her chest. "I couldn't care less." she replied coldly.

Bonnie smiled. "I knew you weren't meant for that loser." she commented maliciously.

Kim scowled, reluctantly agreeing with Bonnie's sentiment. Before she could do anything, it was time. "Go Mad Dogs!" Kim cried and the rest of the cheer squad, waving their Pom Poms.

Ron looked at the cheer squad, scowling at Kim, but then he forgot about her, and stared intensely at the blond haired Tara waving her Pom Poms, her body slender and full of youth.

"Hey Stoppable!" yelled Coach Barkin yelled loudly, interrupting Ron's thoughts. "It's game time! Get your head in the game!"

"Oh yeah, right." Ron stuttered, his mind now fully focused on the game. "Booyah." he commented with a confident smile, ready to run with the ball toward the goal line as soon as it was passed to him.

…

School was over and the students poured through the front doors. Kim walked casually, and noticed Ron a few feet away trying to ignore her. Kim turned away, trying to do the same thing. Ron scowled, but soon noticed Tara, and his bad mood lifted.

"Oh, hey there Tara." he called out, waving at her. Hearing Tara's name, Kim turned and glared at Ron and the blond girl who smiled at her former boyfriend.

"Hi Ron," Tara answered back, "I've got to run home and take care of some things," she said looking thoughtful, "maybe I'll see you later."

"That would be nice." Ron replied, looking at Tara's slim figure, light blond hair and oval face.

Kim's scowl deepened, resisting the urge to scream. "Well, I'll see you later." Tara said, turning to leave. "Bye." she said as she waved and took off.

"Bye." Ron replied, waving his hand excitedly.

"Hmpf." grunted Kim as she walked off, trying to ignore Ron. "He's got some nerve." she growled, her anger boiling.

Just then, her Kimmunicator beeped. Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator from her pouch. "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked irritably.

"Drakken and Shego are up to something in Utah," replied Wade, his eyes narrowed on Kim. "Are you all right Kim?" he asked frowning.

"I'm fine." Kim replied, cutting him off stiffly. "Get me a ride."

Wade frowned at her. "Aren't we going to contact Ron?" he asked curiously. Kim threw a glance at Ron who was walking off toward his home.

"No," Kim told Wade coldly. "From here on out, I'm going solo!" she shouted loudly, hoping that Ron would over hear her statement.

Ron turned and glared at Kim, but then he turned and stomped off, pretending he didn't hear her. Kim glared after Ron and then turned her attention back to Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"O...K..." Wade replied slowly, typing on his computer. "Your ride will be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Wade." Kim replied, putting the Kimmunicator back in her pouch. She crossed her arms across her chest, and waited. Her anger and righteousness vanished, replaced with a burning ache. She closed her eyes tightly. "Why did you do it Ron?" she asked sadly. The wind blew her hair slightly. "When did I stop being good enough for you?" She sighed as she held her tears back.

…

Ron walked through the door of his home, very depressed. "Oh, why did things have to get so complicated?" he asked himself, rubbing his for head in frustration.

Ron's mother walked in. "Ronnie, are you all right?" she asked looking concerned. "I heard you come in, is something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it mom." he told her stiffly, trying not to cry. "I'm going to my room."

"Ron," Mrs. Stoppable started, taking a step toward her son, "if you need to talk, your father and I are here for you."

"Thanks." Ron replied half halfheartedly, turning to leave. Mrs Stoppable shook her head, wondering what was troubling her son.

Ron threw himself on his bed, covering his face with his hands. "Urrgh," a squeaky voice grunted from inside Ron's pocket.

"Huh?" exclaimed Ron, looking toward his pants pocket. "Oh, I'm so sorry Rufus." He apologized reaching into his pocket and taking the naked mole rat out. He held him in his left hand.

Rufus glared up at Ron with beady black eyes. "Sorry bud," Ron apologized again (though absentmindedly), putting Rufus on his night stand, and lying back on his bed. "I forgot about you."

Rufus grunted in annoyance, jumped off the nightstand, and went off somewhere. Ron laid on his bed; sobbing at first, his heart broken. But when he couldn't cry anymore, anger replaced his sorrow. "Kim is such a..." he started to say bitterly, though he didn't finish the sentence. Ron sat up, flexing his fingers thinking of all the times Kim didn't support him, believed in him, or even allow something bad to happen to him. "I hope she regrets going on that mission without me," He said bitterly, imagining the different things that could go wrong on a mission, enjoying the scenarios playing in his mind.

Suddenly his bedroom door opened, and his mother walked in. "Ronnie," she started to say, "I know your not feeling well, for whatever it is..." she hesitated, "but, someone wants to see you."

"Who is it?" Ron snapped, imagining Kim at the front door. "Is it Kim?"

"No," his mother replied, unsettled by her son's harsh tone. "It's Tara."

Ron looked surprised, his anger vanishing. "Tara is here?" he echoed, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes," his mother answered looking perplexed. "I told her that you might not be able to see her but she insisted that you might want to see her."

"Send her up," Ron shouted loudly, and then he calmed down. "Uh, I mean please send her up."

"O.K." Mrs. Stoppable replied, puzzled by her sons mood swing. "I'll send her up then."

"Booyah." Ron exclaimed, shaking his fist enthusiastically. "The Ron man is lucky." As his mother left, Ron rubbed his hands together, feeling joy washing his bad mood away.

Moments later, Tara walked in, and Ron's mouth fell open. Tara was so pretty, but instead of jeans and a top, she wore a sexy black dress. The skirt reached her knees, and the top part was held by two straps, leaving her arms bare.

"Come in Tara," Ron told the young blond girl, wanting to hold her in his arms. "You showed up faster then I thought you would."

Tara blushed. "I just needed to take care of something." she told him shyly. "What do you want to do?" she asked sweetly.

Ron froze his mind blank. Normally he would go with Kim to Bueno Nacho, but Tara wasn't Kim. "What would you like to do?" he asked foolishly.

Tara smiled. "Your so sweet Ron," she told him, walking forward and grasping his hands. Ron felt ripples of excitement fill him. Her hands were so small, soft and appealing. "How about we go get a Pizza together, my treat?" she suggested.

Ron cleared his throat, and let go of Tara's hands. "Whatever you say gorgeous." He said dreamily.

Tara blushed again, turned and walked away, her body slim and appealing. Ron got up and followed.

…**.**

It was evening, and a plane flew over the Possible home. Inside it, Kim Possible sat in a passenger seat moping. Her mission had been a success, but she was fairly banged up, and bruised. She sighed, leaning back. She couldn't help but think bitterly that if Ron had been there to help, _(like he should have been,)_ she would have been more successful.'

The pilot, (a middle aged man with graying hair,) looked back at her. "Here's your home Miss Possible," He told her then frowned. "You aren't hurt too badly are you?"

"I'm fine." Kim stated stiffly, getting to her feet. "Thanks for the lift Mr. Roberts."

"It was the least I could do after you helped me pilot my plane in that storm." he replied.

"No big," she commented sullenly, and then she went to the door of the plane and opened it. Wind blew her hair back, as she looked down. "Well, here it goes." She jumped from the plane and pulled her parachute handle. With a loud whoosh, her parachute opened and she descended gracefully. Before long, she landed in the driveway. She grunted the jolt made the aches in her body increase. She quickly took the parachute off, and tucked it in her pack. Then she stormed into her house. She looked around, the house seemed empty. She sighed. "Well, it's Eight o'clock at night," she commented dryly. "I couldn't expect them to wait for me." She went over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a cold slice of pizza.

Suddenly, she became aware of a familiar tingling feeling, indicating something, (or someone,) behind her. She turned and saw her mother. "Hey mom," she stated going to the cabinet and taking out a plate. "I'm just making myself a snack."

Ann Possible examined her daughter, and her eyes widened when she noticed how banged up she was. "Kim, what happened?" she asked in a low serious voice.

Kim sighed. "I don't want to talk about it mom." she said, turning away from her mother, putting the pizza slice on a plate, and placing the plate in the microwave. "

Alright then," Her mother replied with a shrug, "I can teach you a spell to heal up your cuts and bruises, if you're interested."

Kim turned her head in surprise. "You can?" she asked softly.

"Yes," her mother replied smiling. "Now put your pizza in the microwave and let's go somewhere private."

Kim eyed her mother. "Are Dad and the Tweebs home?" she asked curiously.

"No," Her mother answered softly, "But it wouldn't do if they walked in and saw me healing you."

"Point taken." Kim commented thoughtfully.

Kim placed her pizza in the microwave, and set it for forty seconds. Then she followed her mother into a storage room. It was cramped, but manageable. Anne sat down on a box. "Now come over here, and sit down Kimmie." she stated, motioning for Kim to sit down beside her.

Kim sat down beside her mother on another box. Her mother took her bruised arm in her hands; they glowed with a soft purple light as she mumbled softly. The aches in Kim's body soon vanished. She looked at her arm, and slowly her bruises disappeared.

"Thanks mom." Kim said softly, rubbing her arm.

Anne eyed her daughter, wondering how to put her next question tactfully. "Was Ron hurt on the mission?" she asked curiously.

"I went solo." Kim replied with a casual shrug, keeping the surge of bitter pain from showing on her face.

"What?" her mother exclaimed in shock. "But why dear?" she asked and then looked thoughtful. "Was Ron unable to come?"

Kim turned away. "I don't want to talk about It." she stated, pain filling her voice.

Anne touched her daughters shoulder, looking concerned. "Kimmie please," she continued softly. "What happened?"

Kim scowled and glared at her mother. "We broke up today." she answered, the pain in her voice was replaced with anger.

Anne hesitated, not believing what she was hearing. "But why?" she asked in disbelief. "You and Ron have been friends since preschool."

"Ron is a jerk," Kim answered, her voice thick with bitterness. "And I don't want to talk about it!" She got to her feet, trying to recompose herself. "I think my pizza is done."

Anne sighed in resignation. "Very well dear." she replied softly. Kim walked out of the storage room, her body and face composed.

**The Next day**

Ron walked Tara home, holding her hands. Stopping in front of her house, he turned and gazed into her eyes, still holding her hand. "Thanks for the wonderful time Tara," he said, enjoying the touch of her hand. "You really made my day," then he paused blushing. "uh..., I mean night." he corrected clearing his throat.

Tara smiled. "You made my night too." she told him softly, slowly pulling her hand free.

Ron cleared his throat, longing to reach for Tara's soft tiny hand, but resisting the urge, knowing the absurdity of such an act. "See you after school?" he asked quietly, rubbing his hands anxiously together.

"I love you too." Tara replied turning to leave.

Ron watched her walk off unable to take his eyes off Tara's slim figure, long legs and blond hair. He turned and walked toward his house. He grasped the door knob, stopped and sighed. "Tara is wonderful...like..." he hesitated as a memory surfaced. "Kim used to be." he stated and grew sad. "It's too bad things with Kim went so wrong." He opened the door and walked inside.

**Next Morning...**

It was Saturday morning, and Ron was eating breakfast with his family. His mother and father stared at him in bewilderment.

"Ron, are you alright?" asked his father, fiddling with his glasses with his left hand. "You seem to like your mother's pancake... a little too much."

"Oh I have to leave and meet someone today." Ron replied before he finished another mouthful of pancakes and then finished off his cup of milk in one gulp. Ron then belched loudly. "Excuse me." he said softly. "Well, I gotta go, bye." He took his plate and cup to the sink, then turned and ran out of the kitchen.

"Well, he has determination." Mrs. Stoppable sighed, her eyes focused on her plate.

…

Kim lay on her bed listening to her headphones. Her eyes were closed, and a slight smile was on her face, as she listened to the music that was playing. Suddenly, her cell phone on her nightstand rang. Kim looked up in surprise and slight annoyance. Then she reached for the phone with her left hand, while removing the headphones with the other hand. "Hello?" she asked, leaning back on her pillow.

"Hey Kim," a familiar voice came through the phone.

"Monique?" Kim exclaimed in surprise. "What is it?" She asked in wonder.

"Well..." Monique hesitated before answering. "Kim, do you believe in curses and spells?"

Kim frowned. "Why do you ask?" she asked, wondering what Monique was getting at.

Monique cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, I was chatting with Tara at Club Banana, and she told me, that she heard from Marsha, that Bonnie told her that she performed a voodoo ritual and cursed you with bad luck." She explained

"What?" Kim exclaimed in surprise. "Monique, are you serious?"

"Look, I know this sounds crazy," Monique replied, sounding uneasy but serious. "But the rumor is that Bonnie has cursed you with bad luck, and normally I would dismiss it as crazy, but recently she started bragging after you..."

"After what?" Kim asked, wondering what Monique couldn't say.

"After you and Ron broke up." Monique finished feeling awkward for bringing up such a personal issue. Kim was silent, feeling her heart break all over again. "Kim," Monique continued slowly. "It was a shock to me that you and Ron would break up. You've been tight since before the day we met. And then without warning, you and Ron get into an argument and break up. And then Bonnie is bragging that she broke you up with voodoo. Well..." she trailed off.

Kim froze, lowering her cell phone to the bed. Then her shock was followed by a rage that seemed to fill every fiber of her being. "Bonnie!" she growled. Bonnie had to be a witch too. Monique was right; it didn't add up that she and Ron should break up like that. Bonnie must had used some kind of voodoo spell.

"Kim?" Monique's voice echoed from the phone on the bed. "Kim, are you there?" she asked again.

Kim snapped out of her daze, and picked up the phone again. "Sorry Monique," She apologized quickly. "I have to go." Getting to her feet, her skin glowed with a pink glint. She soon noticed her hands glowing, and with a grunt focused. The glow soon vanished. With an angry scowl on her pretty face, she stomped toward the door and opened it.

She stormed down the stairs, not even noticing Tim and Jim at the bottom of the stairs. Tim and Jim however, noticed Kim's angry face, and took a step back and out of her way as she stormed by them.

"Kim!" A voice shouted from atop the stairs. Kim turned and saw her mother walking down the stairs. "Kim, hold it." she told her daughter in a quiet but stern voice. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Bonnie Rockwaller and give her a piece of my mind." Kim told her stiffly. "She has gone too far this time."

"Kim, wait." Her mother said sternly. "First, you'll follow me somewhere private and we'll talk."

"Alright." Kim replied reluctantly, walking up to her mother. "Lead the way."

Kim followed her mother back up stairs. Tim and Jim looked at each other. "Boy, Kim sure looked mad." commented Jim anxiously.

"Yeah agreed Tim, throwing a glance at the stairs. "I wonder what mom wants to talk to her about."

Jim shrugged. "I don't know bro, but I'd hate to be Bonnie right now." he replied.

**A Minute Later**

"Are you serious?" Ann asked in disbelief.

"Positive," Kim replied earnestly. "It makes perfect sense. My relationship with Ron goes sideways, and suddenly, Bonnie is gloating that she cursed me and broke us up. She must be a witch too."

" Now Kimmie, calm down." Ann told her daughter sternly gesturing for Kim to calm down. "Even if Bonnie is a witch what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm..." Kim didn't finish her sentence, knowing inside her heart that her mother wouldn't approve of what she intended.

"Look Kim," Ann said, her blue eyes focused on Kim. "Even if you're right, you have to be careful for several reasons. You can't just use your powers on a whim without thinking this through."

"Then what am I supposed to do, mom?" Kim shouted, losing control of her emotions. "Because of her, I broke up with Ron."

"Kimmie, come over here." Ann said softly, holding out her hands, Kim glared at her. "Take my hands dear." she told her lovingly. "It will make you feel better."

Reluctantly Kim took her mothers hands. Ann's hands glowed with a pale purple light. Suddenly the anger and tangled emotions vanished, leaving her calm and clear headed.

"Wow," Kim exclaimed, surprised by the change in her senses. "How did you do that mom?" she asked looking at her.

Anne smiled. "I used my powers to alter your hormone levels, making you serene." she explained, removing her hands from Kim's.

Kim was silent. She wanted to stay angry; she had every right to be. Yet, she also knew she had to think this through and her mother had just made it easy. "What should I do?" She asked her mother softly.

Ann looked thoughtful as she considered this. "I think you should try to talk to Ron first and mend the damage to your relationship," she answered softly straightening up. "I'll take care of Bonnie."

Kim eyed her in surprise. "What are you going to do?" she asked, wondering what her mother was going to do to Bonnie. She imagined many possibilities, but they were either too mild, or too extreme for her mother's style.

"First, I'm going to see if she really is a witch." Ann explained frankly. "I'll decide what to do after I'm certain."

Kim took a deep breath. "I'd better go find Ron." she replied softly, turning to leave the bedroom.

"Yes dear, you do that." replied Ann, walking to the door, and leaving the bedroom herself.

xxx

Kim drove her Sloth up the street to the Stoppable residence, all the while planning how she was going to apologize to Ron. She arrived. Parking the car, Kim took a deep breath, her hands on the steering wheel.

"OK, here we go," She said to herself as she got out of her car.

Kim walked towards the Stoppable house. Taking another deep breath, she knocked on the door. Breathing anxiously, Kim waited. The front door and Ron's mother stood in the way.

"Hello, Kim," Miss Stoppable began slowly, her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Ron, Miss Stoppable," Kim explained anxiously. "It's important."

Miss Stoppable eyed Kim, wondering what had happened with Kim and her son. "He left," She told Kim carefully.

"What?" Kim exclaimed in shock. "Where is he, I need to see him!"

Miss Stopple blinked behind her glasses. "He left with a friend of his," She answered simply. "I don't know where he went exactly."

Kim's body stiffened. "Was this friend named Tara?" She asked carefully.

"Yes," Miss Stoppable answered her skepticism increasing. "Is something going on that I should know about?" She asked firmly.

Kim hesitated. "Let's just say I messed up with Ron and need to set things right with him."

Miss Stoppable stared at Kim silently. Meanwhile unknown to anyone, Rufus ran down the stairs; stopped to take several breaths and looked out at the front door across the room.

"Well good luck Kim," Miss Stoppable told Kim softly.

"Thanks, Miss Stoppable," Kim replied, turning to leave. "Bye."

"Bye," Miss Stoppable replied, about to shut the door.

"Huh!" Rufus exclaimed realizing he was about to loose his chance.

Rufus ran across the floor as Miss Stoppable closed the floor and made it through the doorway in the nick of time. He ran up to the towering Kim, and started shouting in his squeaky voice.

"Huh?" Kim murmured and turned around and then she spotted Rufus, outside jumping up and down trying to get her attention. "Rufus," She exclaimed in surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ron?"

Rufus waved his front paws anxiously, squeaking and chattering, but unable to communicate with Kim.

"Rufus," Kim began sadly. "I can't understand..." Then she remembered, her mother had taught her a spell to talk with animals. "Wait, Rufus," Kim said quickly. "I'm going to try something."

Kim got to her knees and focused on Rufus; her eyes glowed as she attempted to access her powers.

Rufus stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. Kim opened her eyes and stared intensely at Rufus. "Try again, Rufus."

Rufus snapped out of his daze and then began in his rapid squeaking voice. _'Kim, Ron left with Tara. Something is really wrong with Ron. He isn't acting like himself'_

Kim stared at Rufus. She didn't hear actual words but she understood him, like what Rufus was saying was translated inside her mind. "Do you know where they went too?" She asked slowly.

Rufus squeaked again. _'Tara said something…' _He stopped in mid sentence, a surprised look on his face. _'Wait. You can understand me? And what did you do? How is this-?'_

"I'll explain later," Kim told him urgently. "But right now I need to find Ron. Where did he and Tara go too?"

Rufus began squeaking anxiously again as he explained. _'Tara said something about a cabin in the woods,'_ Rufus's words flowed through Kim's mind. _"I'm not sure where they went too exactly."_

"Come, Rufus," Kim said, holding out her hand. "Let's see if I can use my powers to track them down."

Rufus eyed Kim skeptically. _'And you'll tell me how you can do these things on the way?" _He asked, frowning.

"Of course, Rufus," Kim replied, a smile tugged at her lips. "Come on Rufus." She repeated, holding her hand out.

Rufus ran and jumped onto her hand and allowed Kim to put him in her pant's pocket.

**To Be Continued**

Well, that's it. The plot thickens. Come back next time for more.

God Bless


	4. Chapter 4

That Old Black Magic

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle**

…

A small Cherry red car drove down a road through a forest. "How many more minutes till we get to this secret place of yours?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Any second now," Tara answered soothingly. "We're almost," she paused in mid sentence. "Here we are." Tara hit the breaks as her car reached a small cabin a few feet ahead of them.

"Nice little cabin Tara." Ron commented sincerely, his brown eyes observing it and the forest that surrounded it.

Tara smiled sweetly at him. She and Ron opened their car doors and got out.

"You know," Ron told Tara frowning, "I don't normally go out doors. No video games, no TV and such," He looked thoughtful. "But on the bright side, this is certainly no Camp Wanna Weep."

Tara put her keys in the door as she looked at Ron with a smile. "Don't worry Ronnie," she cooed lovingly. "This isn't going to be anything like that camp we got stranded at."

Unlocking the door, Tara walked through followed by Ron into a dark room. "Wait here darling," she told him sweetly, "I'll switch on the lights."

"O.K." Ron replied as he stood in the den, observing the dark room.

He watched as Tara walked farther into the room, and hit the light switch. Then she moved over to a nearby couch and sat down. She gazed over at Ron, and gently patted the seat beside her. Ron hesitated, feeling a little bit guilty about breaking up with Kim.

Tara smiled up at him. "Ron, don't be afraid." she said with an enticing smile. "I won't take advantage of you, I promise." she promised, her blue eyes glittered with a pale light for a second.

Ron frowned; half convinced he'd seen Tara's eyes flash for a moment. But then the guilt and memory of Kim vanished.

"Sit down darling." Tara cooed lovingly, gesturing to the seat beside her.

Ron walked over to where she was sitting, and joined her on the couch.

"Ronnie?" Tara began softly, swallowing nervously. "I have a deep dark secret to tell you."

Ron frowned as he stared at the petite blond female next to him. "Oh?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes dear," she replied, moving closer to him. "Don't be scared Ron."

"OK," Ron replied uneasily, imagining a half dozen possible secrets Tara might tell him and thousands that he was sure he couldn't guess.

Tara cleared her throat, rubbing her knees as she prepared herself. "I'm a witch." she blurted out quickly.

Ron eyed Tara in stun disbelief. "Is this a joke?" He asked uneasily. "Because if it is, I think I'm falling for it."

"Ron, don't be scared." Tara said slowly, and then focused on her right hand; her eyes soon glowed with a violet light and a wand appeared in her hand.

Ron jumped off the couch quickly, and stared at her in shock. "You're a Witch?" he exclaimed in a loud voice. "A spell casting witch like in the stories?"

Tara's hand glowed and the wand she was holding vanished. "Sit down darling." She encouraged sweetly, her eyes flashed with a pale blue light for a second.

Ron felt his fear vanish, followed by light headedness. "You put a spell on me?" he asked slowly, trying to clear the fog that had enveloped his brain. "I know I should be scared of you, and yet I'm not," He stared at Tara with dazed eyes. "You did something to me." He rasped.

"Ron, please," Tara begged holding her hands up defensively. "I've never hurt anyone with my powers and I would never hurt you." Her pleading eyes bore into him. "Please don't hate me because I'm a witch." Tara waved her hand, and Ron could feel his fear and skepticism returning. He was sure he wasn't under her spell anymore. "Feeling better Ron?" Tara asked uneasily, hoping she didn't drive him off.

Ron stared at Tara. She was so small, fragile and beautiful. The fear and longing was genuine. Ron winced, feeling guilty for being biased toward Tara.

"I'm sorry Tara," He apologized, as he calmed down and went back to the couch and sat down again. "I overreacted." Tara hesitated and held out her hand waiting for Ron to take it, quiet fear in her face. Ron hesitated, and then took her hand, a wave of exhilaration surged through him. Then he cleared his throat as he tried to decide what to do next. "So," he asked carefully. "How long have you been a witch and how did you become one?"

"I was born with these powers," Tara explained, taking Ron's other hand and staring intensely at him.

"So it's a genetic thing?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yes," Tara answered. "My mother was a witch and she passed the powers on to me. I've been practicing witch craft since grammar school." she said sadly, remembering her mother.

"So your mother taught you everything you know?" asked Ron, not wanting to press the issue but still curious.

"No," Tara answered sadly. "She passed away just a month after I was born."

Ron winced in sympathetic pain. "Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright." Tara replied regaining control of her emotions. "Everything I know about mom I learned from her old journal. She even wrote down the spells she used so I learned my spells from her journal."

Ron was silent as he processed this. "You know what the irony is?" He asked turning his head. "I have magical powers too and I was scared of you."

Tara stared at Ron in surprise. "You're a wizard?" she asked in amazement.

"No," Ron answered, gesturing with his left hand. "A while back I had a run in with a power mad monkey ninja named Monkey Fist. I was exposed to a magic called Mystical Monkey Power. It gives me abilities similar to a ninja."

Tara eyed him. "You keep it a secret too?" she asked leaning forward.

"No," Ron answered in a low voice. "It just comes and goes," he shook his head. "I can't control it."

Tara nodded understandingly. Then she pressed her hand into his head. "Oh my," she said jumping to her feet. "What a terrible hostess I am! Here Ronnie, let me fix you a drink."

"Uh... O.K." Ron replied unevenly, not having anything better to say. "What do you got?"

"It's a surprise," Tara told Ron kindly. "You'll love it."

Ron shrugged kindly. "O.K." he answered patiently.

Tara rushed out to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed a cup, went to the sink, and filled it with water. She looked around to make sure that Ron wasn't watching. The she quickly went to a cabinet where a chest was. She gestured, and the lock unlocked. Opening it, she grabbed a small vial from it. Removing the cork, she poured the contents into the cup of water. The water turned purple, and wisps of pink steam came out. She reached for a spoon from a drawer.

Then with a wave of her hand, a musical tune began to surround her. As she, she began to sing.

_**"That old black magic has you in my spell, that old black magic that I weave so well.  
Those icy fingers up and down your spine**_

She started stirring the potion in the cup.

_**That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine.**_

As she sang, pink little hearts began to float out of the cup.

_**The same old tingle that you feel inside, and then that elevator starts its ride  
And down and down you go, round and round you go, like a leaf that's caught in the tide.  
You should stay away, but what can you do?  
You hear my name and you're aflame"**_

She stopped stirring and stared at the hearts floating out of the cup as she continued singing.

_**The same old tingle that you feel inside, and then that elevator starts its ride  
And down and down you go, round and round you go, like a leaf that's caught in the tide.  
You should stay away, but what can you do?  
You hear my name and you're aflame"  
**_She removing the spoon from the cup as she sang the next verse.

_**"Aflame with such a burning desire...**_

She raised her hand as it glowed with pink energy.

_**...that only my kiss can put out the fire.**_

She shot a spell into the potion, causing a puff of red smoke as she continued singing.

_**For I'm the lover you have waited for, the mate that fate had me created for.  
And every time your lips meet mine, darling, down and down you go, round and round you go  
In a spin, loving the spin your in, under that old black magic called love."**_

Tara sighed as she finished her final treatment to her mixture. "Well Ron," she whispered lifting up the cup till it was eye level with her. "One cup of love potion # 9 coming up."

She turned and walked back to the living room where Ron was waiting.

"What is that?" Ron asked, curious about the drink she was giving him.

"A love potion Ron," Tara answered with a smile, holding the cup towards the blond freckled faced boy. "You'll love it."

Ron hesitated, but one gaze at Tara's lovely form and all doubt vanished from his mind. "Thanks Tara." He answered, taking the cup and drinking it. Soon a pink light shined in Ron's eyes.

"Ronnie," Tara cooed softly, a smile on her pretty face. "How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful my love," Ron replied gazing lovingly at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure." Tara said, smiling evilly.

**Minutes later,**

At the Rockwaller residence, all was quiet and unassuming. Bonnie Rockwaller was lying on her bed, reading a Club Banana magazine, enjoying herself. Suddenly, she yawned. "Oh, what's going on?" She murmured as she stretched her arm above her head. "I suddenly feel so sleepy." Bonnie put the book down and curled up in her bed.

Suddenly in a flash of light, a figure in a cloak and hood walked over to Bonnie and stared down at her. _'Well that's funny,'_ Ann Possible thought to herself 'I'm _not feeling any power at all from her,_ _Voodoo or otherwise. Could Kim have been mistaken?' _

Ann frowned. She went over to the bed and touched the young cheerleader's forehead; glowing with mystical pink energy, she created a telepathic link between herself and the sleeping brunette as she entering into her dream.

**Bonnie's Dream**

Ann found herself in a swirling purple mist (the essence of Bonnie's mind). Ann focused, accessing Bonnie's thoughts, emotions and memories relating to Kim, trying to figure out this alleged curse Bonnie put on Kim.

The mist cleared and Ann found herself in a room, and the first thing she spotted was a golden throne, surrounded by pillows, and on it was Bonnie. She wore royal robes that were the color of purple. On her head was a silver Tiara, and in her hand, she held a silver scepter. Surrounding Bonnie were six or seven teenage girls and also six or seven teenage males.

Ann gasped when she noticed something about the girls; they were identical to her daughter, Kim Possible. They were dressed in tiny pink skirts, sandals and a white sleeveless top and circlets on their heads which were buzz-cut, diminishing their beauty. The Ron's wore pink shorts and sandals, their bare torsos were tattooed with purple stripes, and had clown-faces painted on their faces.

One of the Kim's and one of the Ron's were fanning Bonnie with palm leaves in their hands, while others were standing around her, their backs straight; their faces etched in misery.

"More grapes slave!" Bonnie demanded, pointing a finger at one of the Ron slaves.

"Yes, oh queen." One of the Ron slaves responded, running off to get the grapes.

Bonnie looked at the Kim maiden closest to her."And you, hand maid, enjoying the Smarty Mart costume I forced you to wear?" she asked, smiling sinisterly.

"No my queen." The Kim slave replied submissively, a forlorn look on her face. "It has no style.

"Good," Bonnie said, clutching her scepter. "You never deserved style, Kim."

Ann felt anger grow in her. "This may only a dream but it is a hateful one." She murmured to herself. "Well I'm going to end it" Ann waved her hand.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, blinding Bonnie. "What is going on?" She groaned trying to rub her closed eyes and to her surprise was unable to move her arms that were outstretched from her sides; her wrists felt like manacles were on them.

The intensely light dimmed and Bonnie was able to see again, she discovered that her back was against a stone wall, her hands were outstretched and were chained, making her barely able to move. Her crown was gone, her hair felt like a mess. Her royal robes were gone, replaced with a tunic of rough material that came to her knees and her feet were bare.

"Let me go!" Bonnie shouted indignantly, struggling against her chains, but to no avail. "I am Queen and I command to be free!" she cried shrilly.

Suddenly a figure in a long dark hooded robe appeared in a flash of light; it's face unseen beneath its hood.

"Who are you?" Bonnie demanded, struggling against her chains. "Let me go!"

"If you don't answer my questions, you will not be free," the cloaked figure said in a feminine though raspy voice. "And don't think you have powers to resist me because you don't."

Bonnie glared at the figure, but the glare faltered when suddenly a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the blackness of the hood. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice defiant but fearful.

"I want answers," The figure said. "Did you curse Kim Possible with bad luck and cause her to break up with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable?"

Bonnie stared in stun disbelief. "What is this?" She asked defiantly. "What is Kim to you?" The figure suddenly glowed with a bright green light; her hands held two red balls of fire, Bonnie lost her nerve. "DON'T HURT ME DON'T HURT ME DON'T HURT ME!" She pleaded shrilly, turning her closed eyes away from the intimidating figure.

The flames and green glow vanished and the figure relaxed its posture, though the glowing red eyes were still burning. "Then answer my questions and don't lie to me." She said simply.

"Yes, I did it," Bonnie confessed, her eyes darting nervously. "Please don't hurt me, I told you the truth."

The figure sized Bonnie up with her glowing red eyes for several moments. Then the glowing red eyes vanished, leaving only darkness within the hood. "I will let you go now Bonnie," The figure said, her voice low and menacing. "But I'll give you a warning, change your ways or else you'll suffer the consequences."

The figure vanished. Bonnie gasped in surprise as the chains vanished. She examined her wrists and then became aware that her raggedy dress was replaced with a simple blouse, trousers, belt and her feet had shoes.

**Bonnie's room**

Ann blinked her eyes as she disconnected her mind from Bonnie. She looked down at the sleeping girl. She was sleeping soundly, though her face was damp with sweat, probably from the nightmare she gave her. Ann raised a hand and transformed into light and fluttered out of the room and outside. Resuming her human form, though she become ghostlike, to avoid being noticed. No one was present, but it wouldn't do to have an unseen human notice her. Looking around the seemingly deserted town, Ann walked off.

"OK," Ann murmured thoughtfully to herself. "Bonnie isn't a witch yet she claims to curse my daughter with bad luck which seemed to work," She paused as she tried to comprehend it. "Which leaves one question: what is really going on?"

**In the Forest**

Kim drove her sloth through the forest. Rufus was standing on the seat next to Kim.

_'This is incredible," _Rufus said in wonder. _'You are a witch." _

"Yeah, that's the story," Kim said grimly, her mind still preoccupied with finding Ron to be enjoying her story.

Rufus was silent, trying to decide what to say. Kim looked ahead and saw a small cabin at the end of the road. Not far from it was Tara's cherry red car. "Well, this is the place." Kim stated calmly. "Oh Rufus," She continued, looking down at her best friend's pet. "Ron can't know about my powers."

_'OK," _Rufus squeaked, nodding understandingly.

Kim opened the car door and got out. Looking she held out her hand. Rufus jumped into Kim's hand and Kim gently put Rufus in her hip pocket.

Kim moved toward the cabin, suddenly stopped. "Huh?" She exclaimed, looking around in shock, a strange feeling jolted in her, and then stopped. Kim eyed her surroundings and tried to reach out with her magical powers, but couldn't pinpoint what caused the jolt she felt. "Guess my nerves are getting to me." She said with a shrug.

Kim walked up to the cabin. Opening the door she walked inside; it was completely dark inside. "Ron?" She called out to the darkness. "Ron, where are you? I'm here to apologize."

"Your not taking Ron from me, Kimmie." A familiar voice tinged with menace declared in the darkness. Suddenly the lights came on and Kim grunted as purple bands suddenly appeared around her arms, torso and waist and made her float in midair.

Kim eyes looked around and saw Tara several feet in front of her, her hands posed in front of her as if she would shoot lightening at Kim; an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

"Tara, what is going on?" Kim demanded indignantly as she hung in the air. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you, Kimmie," Tara answered angrily. "Ron is mine."

Kim gazed over at Ron sitting on the couch and noticed the blank look on his face as if he was drugged or hypnotized. "Ron, please help me!" She pleaded strongly.

"It's no use Kimmie," Tara teased with an evil gleam in her light blue eyes. "He can't hear you," Then she shrugged. "Or to be more precise, he hears you very well. But he only listens to me now not you." And as if to prove this, she turned to face Ron. "Go wait in the bedroom my love. I'll be finished here soon."

"Yes my love." Ron replied in a dull sounding voice, getting up and turned toward the bedroom.

"Ron, please NO!" Kim screamed pleadingly. "I need your help here, PLEASE!"

But he didn't even turn around. He went straight to the bedroom, and shut the door. Rufus poked his head out of Kim's pocket, a worried look on his rodent face when he saw what was happening.

Kim turned to face Tara with a sudden realization. "It was you?" Kim gasped her body numb. "You broke me and Ron up?"

Tara turned to face Kim, her glee replaced with annoyance. "Yes Kim, it was me," She told the redhead bitterly. "You have really complicates things now." Then she shrugged. "At least I have ways to deal with you."

Kim's face twisted with rage, her eyes glowed, the energy bonds exploded. She outstretched her hands at Tara, generating an energy ball at Tara. Tara caught the energy all with her hands and it dispersed, creating a shock wave that sent Tara flying to the wall and Kim out the door. Kim grunted sat up, and noticed that Rufus was lying on the ground next to her.

"Rufus are you all right?" Kim asked worriedly.

Suddenly there was a flash, and Tara flew out of the cabin door, surrounded by a glowing pink orb, her hands had purple fire balls.

"You can't beat me, Kim." Tara declared, and stretched her hands outward, generating a stream of purple fire.

Kim caught it and dispersed it; her eyes glowing brightly. "Your going down, witch!" She snarled and shot two pink balls of energy at the young blond, but Tara raised her hands and they stopped several feet in front of her and with a swing of her hand, sent them flying away.

"Ho-hum, Kim." Tara sneered. "You know Kim, for someone with a karate belt, and all those killer moves, your magic leaves a lot to be desired."

Kim growled, her body glowed as she attempted to access as much of her magic as she could; her body glowed with a pink light, tinged with red. "Try this!" She shouted, generating a burst of scarlet flame at the blond witch.

Tara just stood where she was and allowed the magical flame to hit her. Her eyes glowing brightly the flame vanished, leaving no stings. "Jeez Kim," She said tauntingly. "You're not even trying. Here, let me show you how it's done." and with that Tara threw out a bright blue Power ball.

Kim jumped sideways, landing on her feet, the ball missing her. Kim ran at Tara her fingers hooked like claws, her face twisted with rage. Tara created two new blue orbs in her hands and threw them, Kim jumped, did a somersault, the energy balls missing her, she swung her fist to hit Tara (her knuckles a foot from her cheeks) and grunted as Tara shot a blue energy blast which hit Kim right in the stomach. Kim sunk to her knees, her stomach ached, her arms and legs felt like lead.

"Now that is how you defeat your rivals." Tara told Kim critically, a sly grin on her face. "Now it's your turn, Kimmie." she playfully told the young redhead.

Kim grunted as she put her hands to the ground and tried to push herself up and to her horror, couldn't push herself up. "Aw, what's wrong Kimmie?" Tara asked scornfully, her soft attentive face full of malice. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"Just wait till I get up!" Kim growled as she got to her feet, her body shook as she tried with painful effort not to fall.

"Oh wait a minute," Tara exclaimed in mock shock. "That wasn't a Power ball I hit you with, it was a strength sapping spell. Now your body is about as weak as a baby," an unbearable pout came on her face. "Little baby going to cry?"

Kim gasped as she sank to her knees, her body too weak to stand, her mind full of rage. "I hate you!" She snarled her breathing raspy, her eyes flared with a pink light, before flickering and returning to her normal green colors.

"So naughty," Tara said, shaking a finger at her. "Oh well." She shrugged and touched Kim on the forehead. With a gasp, Kim fell on her face, motionless. Tara leaned over and put her face near Kim's ear. "Don't worry," She whispered softly into Kim's ear. "That spell merely immobilized you. You may be an amateurish witch, but I can't risk getting overconfident with you."

Tara's body glowed with a pink light as she enhanced hers physiology. Then she grabbed Kim by her torso and with a ease, tossed Kim over her shoulder as if she was no heavier then a doll. With a sigh, Tara hovered into the air and flew off into the forest, carrying Kim on her back. "I guess it's better this way," Tara said conversationally. "This way I don't have to seriously hurt you."

Unknown to either Kim or Tara, a dark hooded figure was watching the whole scene in silence.

Tara reached a tree. Kim glowed with a pink light as Tara levitated Kim into the air and set her up with her back against the tree. Keeping her straight, Tara gestured with her right hand and with a pink flash, a rope glowing with a pink light appeared, floating in the air. With a subtle gesture of her hands, Tara directed it to surround Kim, tying her against the tree. Tara sat down on a rock nearby and stared at Kim, waiting for something.

Kim groaned as she regained consciousness. "What happened?" She murmured as the haze around her brain lifted and suddenly became aware that she was tied to a tree by a rope.

"I defeated you, remember?" Tara asked scornfully.

Kim turned and glared at the blond cheerleader. "Tara!" She exclaimed in shock and then struggled to free herself. But as she struggled, the rope seemed to tighten.

"Uh, Kim, I suggest you stop struggling." Tara suggested sweetly. "You see that rope I tied you up with was enchanted by Me." she said with a hint of a grin. "The more you struggle, the tighter that rope will get. But if you stop struggling, it will at least go back to being comfortably snug."

Kim grunted as the tightened rope became too painful, and relented, the rope loosened so it didn't hurt anymore.

"Why, Tara?" She practically snarled at the blonde cheer leader. "Why are you doing this?"

The playful smugness on Tara's face suddenly vanished, replaced with an icy resolve. "You know Kim," She began coldly as she rose from the rock she had been sitting on. There was a time, not too long ago when I envied you." Tara walked around the tree as she spoke, checking the tightness of the enchanted rope. "You were the head cheer leader, you were a hero, and to top it all off..." She stopped walking when she was in Kim's face, and looked right into her eyes. "You had the perfect boyfriend who would do practically anything for you."

Kim's defiance faltered, startled by the anger, jealousy and pain in she saw in Tara's eyes. She had always seemed such a docile person, without ambition or rivalry.

"Yes Kim, for years, I wanted to be like you," Tara said bitterly, as if reading Kim's thoughts. "I wanted to be head cheer leader, I wanted to be looked up to by little girls, and I wanted Ron for myself," She looked away from Kim as pain filled her soul. "But I was too meek and small to ever compete with the other cheerleaders, let alone you." She muttered sorrowfully.

Kim looks at Tara, unsure whether to pity her or be angry at her. "Tara," She began evenly. "Why did you have to resort this all this?"

"If I had asked, would you have given me Ron?" Tara demanded coldly.

Kim's face grew cold. "He made his choice." She told Tara evenly. "He choose me."

Tara glowered at Kim with pure hate. "Not for long," She told her venomously. "You see Kim, I found my mother's old journal, and discovered that she too was a witch."

Kim gasped audibly, not believing what she just heard.

"Come on Kim," Tara said sullenly. "Where did you think I got my magical powers?"

"At least half a dozen possibilities," Kim retorted irritably. "Talismans, idols, charms, comets, inter-dimensional entities, take your pick."

"Whatever," Tara retorted impatiently. "But unlike you, my mother died before she could teach me her spells. Luckily for me, she wrote down every single spell she learned, including one that allowed me to enter into your dream," she smiled broadly at the confusion in Kim's eyes. "Properly disguised of course." She added.

"My dream?" Kim exclaimed, shock, horror and rage filled her. "That was you!"

Tara smiled slightly. "That's right Kim." She said. "I entered your dream, disguised as Bonnie just to see how far I could push you. I was testing your wits, resolve, and you threw your worst at me."

"Bonnie's voodoo didn't work." Kim murmured thoughtfully, beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together."

Tara sighed. "Of course not Kim," She retorted bitterly. "I can't completely control another person's mind, but I can manipulate thought and emotion. Through my spells, I gave her the idea to curse you so she would take the fall if anything went wrong."

"And you used the same power to break me and Ron up?" Kim snarled, anger and indignation clouded her mind.

"Exactly." The blond girl replied simply. "You know, you're pretty susceptible when it comes to mind games."

Kim's anger knew no bounds. "Why you dirty little..." She shouted hatefully.

Tara snapped her fingers, a gag appeared on Kim's mouth the moment she snapped her fingers. "Now, now Kim," She chided mockingly. "Such foul language for a hero to millions of little girls is so not like you." Then she shrugged. "Anyway, I read my mother's journal, and also learned how to make a love potion. You've seen its early effects."

Kim's eyes widened in horror, she struggled against the rope, which tightened till it hurt..

"That's right Kim," Tara told her grimly. "Little more magic, and soon Ron won't even remember you," Then she paused. "Or to be precise, he'll only remember you as an old acquaintance. And the only woman in his life will be yours truly." Tara smiled happily as if everything was about to turn right. "But don't worry Kim, you won't remember him either." Tara staring into Kim's fearful eyes. "I'm going to cast some spells on you, to make you forget you were close."

Kim struggled painfully against the magical rope which was tearing into her body. She tried to plead, but it was muffled by the gag.

"Look at it as a favor, Kim," Tara said almost kindly as she raised a glowing pink hand. "You can't miss a soul-mate if you don't remember him, right?"

"Tara, stop." A male voice shouted from a distant.

Kim & Tara both looked at the direction of the voice, seeing someone wearing a black robe and hood standing a short distant away.

"Who are you?" Tara demanded.

The robed figure removed his hood, revealing the face of Josh Mankey, Tara and Kim stared in stun surprise.

"Josh!" Tara exclaimed in shock, taking a step back. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm hoping to talk you out of what you're planning," Josh told her quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"Aaah!" Tara screamed in rage, her eyes glowed with a violet light as she swung her right hand, sending purple fire at Josh.

Josh, raised his hands, creating a force field around him, blocking the attack, though it knocked him backwards. Throwing his robe off, Josh got to his feet, in a fighter pose.

Tara snarled and ran at Josh; her hands glowed with reddish balls of flame, similar to Shego's. Josh's own hands glowed with a sliver light. Tara reached Josh and swung a glowing fist at Josh who blocked with his own glowing hands. Tara struck again and again, forcing Josh to back away to back away. Suddenly Josh generated a magical tentacle from his silver glow which wrapped around Tara's waist, taking her by surprise. Josh turned and swung his arm, causing Tara to go flying over his head.

"Aaah!" Tara screamed in surprise as she went flying into the air, but used levitation to slow her fall before she hit the ground. She got to her feet, her face contorted with rage. "AAAAHHHH!" She screamed her body glowed with dark purple light, which turned into shock wave which grazed the trees, knocking Josh off his feet.

Kim winched as the shock wave struck her. Blinking she looked and saw Tara running at Josh, throwing balls of red energy at Josh, who blocked one, two, but then turned and ran, Tara ran after him. Tara lacked Shego's strength, agility and aggression, but her anger combined with her magical abilities still made her a tough adversary.

Kim mumbled, unable to speak through her gag. She tried struggling again, but the magic rope wrapped around her tightened, cutting into her arms and neck. She relaxed (the rope loosened).

_'I need to think this through if I'm going to get out of this.' _She said to herself.

Focusing her powers on the rope, she tried to imagine her powers, interfering with Tara's spell. The rope tightened slightly, Kim strained her thoughts. She imagined Tara's spell like iron ropes, and her counter-spell was living fire trying to melt the iron ropes. The magical rope trembled and then Kim felt Tara's magical aura on the rope vanished as the rope fell apart and also vanished. Kim grunted, rubbing the bruises where the rope cut into her arms chest and shoulders.

She ran in the direction Josh and Tara headed toward. Then she heard a loud explosion, and saw a bright red light a head. Moments later, she found the battle.

Tara was floating in the air, her body glowed with a violet light, she was had a ten foot whip of red flame in her hand and swung it at Josh. Josh glowed with a dark gray light; he had an energy shield around his arm, blocking the fiery lashes (creating red flashes).

Kim's eyes glowed pink as she accessed her powers. Generating glowing pink magic balls, Kim threw them at Tara. Tara was so focus on Josh, she wasn't aware of them till they struck her in her head and shoulder.

With a grunt, Tara fell to the ground, her magical whip vanished. Tara got to her feet and glared at Kim, her face twisted with fear, confusion and rage. "You can't beat me!" She screamed, throwing energy blasts at Kim, and then at Josh who tried to attack her with an energy blast.

"AAAh!" Tara screamed as purple lightening surrounded her and went off in all directions; striking Kim, Josh and random parts of the forest.

Kim grunted painfully, falling to her hands and knees, weaken by the attack. She looked up, determined to resist Tara's next attack. And to her surprise, the attack didn't come.

Tara stood where she was, inside a burnt patch on the ground. Her body swayed like a tree in the wind. Her clothing and hair scorched, her breathing heavy, her face angry but wearily.

Josh got to his feet with an effort and generated two dark gray beams of magic at Tara, who screamed and fell to the ground dazed.

Kim got to her feet, her breathing quickened, staring at Josh who went over to Tara's motionless body. "OK, your obviously have the Gift like me and Tara," Kim said quickly. "But how do you fit into all this?"

Josh looked up, his face grim. "Tara and I used to date," He explained grimly. "Around the time you dated your sidekick."

"I remember," Kim said distantly. "Bonnie told me."

Well it didn't last," He said, his voice laced with bitterness. "I guess she never got over her crush with your friend, and eventually decided to end our relationship. We kept in touch, but then she became distant, secretive and seemed too focused on something else." Josh straightened up. "When you and Ron broke up, I knew something was wrong. It's not uncommon for seemingly loving couples to break up, but I couldn't accept it."

Kim nodded as her mind reviewed the previous days. Her anger seemed so rational, so justified. Now she sees that the whole thing was silly.

"Anyway," Josh continued. "I knew you were a witch by sensing your aura. And I could sense another magic at work, but I couldn't pinpoint its source."

Kim stared at Josh in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me that I was being tricked?" She demanded.

"I didn't want to tip off the conspirator," Josh told her. "Besides didn't think you would have believed me, if I told you that someone was messing with your head."

Kim opened her mouth to argue, but her words died there. She recalled how angry hurt and stubborn she was. She turned back to Tara lying on the ground, her anger returning.

"Kim, don't." Josh said, half warning, half pleading.

Kim glared at Josh, her eyes glowing pink orbs. "Why shouldn't I?" She asked bitterly.

"Because you're Kim Possible," Josh told her, touching her shoulder. "Your better then that. And because I'm asking you."

Kim sighed, startled by the pain in Josh's eyes. Tara had hurt him too, but he still didn't want harm to come to her. She took several breaths.

"OK," She said with effort. "I still have to find Ron!" Kim exclaimed, recalling that Ron was still in that cabin under that Tara's spell.

"You do that," Josh said as he knelt down, near Tara' body, stroking her blond hair. "I'll see that Tara is alright."

xxx

**Next chapter Epilog (What do you think of this chapter's name?)**

Kim made her way back to the cabin, to find Ron. "Kim," A familiar voice shouted from her side. Kim turned and was surprised to see her mother running up to her.

"Mom?" Kim exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't Bonnie who broke you and Ron up," Ann Possible explained anxiously. "It was..."

"Tara." Kim finished quickly. "I know already," Then she eyed her mother curiously. "But how did you find us?"

"I stopped at Ron's place when I went to find you," Ann explained gravely. "Ron's parents told me you took off in this direction. I simply used my powers to track you."

"Oh, right?" Kim murmured, still unused to her mother's powers.

"Now what is all this about Tara?" Ann asked, looking confused. "What has happened exactly?"

"Tara is a witch like me," Kim explained slowly. "She used her powers to damage my friendship with Ron so she could get him for herself. She also gave Ron a love potion so he listens to her alone."

"Oh dear," Miss Possible murmured, disturbed that magic would be used so deviously.

"Anyway," Kim continued. "We fought, but she..." She paused, her face twisted into a scowl. "She outmatched me," She finished bitterly. "She would have won if Josh didn't show up."

"Josh?" Ann asked, puzzled by this new information.

"Josh Mankey," Kim explained quickly. "He has is powers like us too. He aided me. He is in the forest, guarding Tara now. I went back here to find Ron."

"Hmm," Mrs. Possible murmured, putting the pieces together. "Where's Ron now?" she asked curiously.

"Follow me." Kim replied, running off back to the cabin to find Ron, her mother close behind.

They quickly reach the cabin. "Tara told him to wait in another room." Kim explained as she headed to the door Tara had directed Ron. There on a bed laid Ron. He sat up and looked at Kim and her mother, his face blank.

"Ron, it's me, Kim," Kim shouted, running up to Ron, taking his hands, looking intensely into his eyes. "Don't you remember me?"

Ron blinked his eyes. "Have you guys seen Tara?" He asked in a raspy voice. "I need to tell her how much I love her."

Kim gasped; her heart felt like it would break. "Allow me, dear, "Mrs. Possible said, gently pushing Kim aside as she focused her blue eyes on Ron's face, giving him a quick examination.

Kim waited anxiously, hoping that whatever Tara did to Ron was reversible. After looking him over, and making sure he's alright, Ann turned to face Kim. "I can heal Ron of this so-called-love potion," She told her simply. "But first we need to discuss what happens afterward."

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Kim demanded in disbelief. "Ron is free and hopefully I can restore our relationship!"

"I mean Kim," Mrs. Possible replied stiffly. "We're going to have to figure out how to explain to Ron what happened without revealing our little secret."

Kim stared at her mother like she was crazy. "Even if I wanted to, how are we going to do that?" She demanded in a low angry voice. "Everyone knows what happened between us, and he is in front of us now listening?" Kim gasped in shock. "You're going to erase his memory so he won't know?" She asked, pain and horror surged through her.

"No Kim," Ann answered sharply. "Reordering a person's mind is an evil thing. But Tara's magic has muddled his memories of current events, making them a blur, like a dream. We just need to decide what to tell him without revealing ourselves." She added in a softer voice.

"Mom," Kim growled softly. "I don't want to lie to Ron."

"Do you think I enjoy lying to your father?" Mrs. Possible asked just as angrily. "I would never result to dark arts to keep our secret safe, but we have an option. He won't remember any of this very well and he won't have to know," She stared intensely into Kim's face. "Do you understand?"

Kim gazed over at Ron. She loved him and didn't want to lie to him. But as her mother said, it was the only way. "Very well," She said reluctantly. "What do we tell him?"

"Just a minute," Ann Possible said as reached out and took Ron's hands, he offering no resistance.

Ann's body glowed with a pink light as she utilized her powers and channeled them into Ron. Kim waited anxiously. Suddenly, Ron dozed off and fell backwards on the bed he sat on; his eyes closed, a goofy smile appeared on his face.

I have purged all the magical drugs from his system," Ann explained cheerfully. "And induced a deep sleep in him," She looked at Kim. "I want you to take him home."

"What do I tell his parents, or anyone?" Kim asked skeptically. "A lot will wonder what happened since we broke up."

Ann looked thoughtful as she considered Kim's question for several moments. "Just tell them this," She said at last. "Some criminal with mind control powers ruined your relationship and stole Ron from you and you were able to drive her off and rescue Ron. That way our secret is safe and you didn't lie."

Kim looked at Ron's sleeping form uneasily. "Will Ron remember Tara?" She asked unhappily.

"Doubtful," her mother corrected. "He won't remember anything clearly and you will fill in the blanks." she said with a grin.

"Will he remember the fight we had?" Kim asked, throwing a glance at Ron.

"Vaguely," Ann confirmed grimly. "But all you have to do is patch up your relationship. You can do it, Kim. And if Ron is a good friend, he'll forgive you."

Kim sighed. "OK mom." She conceded. She went to one side of the bed and grasped Ron by his arms, while her mother Mrs. took his legs.

Together they carried Ron out of the room and back out the door to the sloth. "Drive carefully now dear." Mrs. Possible said, hugging her daughter again.

"Yes, Mom." agreed Kim, climbing into the drivers seat. "And thanks again." Then she paused. "Wait," She exclaimed, looking perplexed. "What will happen to Tara?"

"Leave that to me dear," Ann assured Kim calmly. "I'll see to it she won't cause trouble anymore."

Kim eyed her mother in wonder. "What will you do?" She asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, Kim," Her mother assured her. "I won't harm her in anyway."

"Alright," Kim said, wondering what her mother planned. Setting the keys in the ignition, the Sloth started. "Bye, Mom?" She said before driving off.

"Bye Kim," Ann called out, as her daughter drove off.

Mrs. Possible turned in one direction. Accessing her powers, her eyes glowed. She rose foot off the ground flew through the forest like the wind. Locking on another's Magical Aura, she headed toward the source. Moments later, she saw Josh Mankey up ahead, carrying in his arms a still unconscious Tara.

"Miss Possible?" Josh exclaimed in surprise, stopping in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help," Ann asked as she moved closer to the two teens. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine." Josh explained, once again looking at Tara in his arms. "She used up her strength in her rage-driven attacks, weakening her. I induced a deep sleep in her to keep her under control."

Mrs. Possible watched him very closely, seeing the feeling he put into examining Tara. "You love her don't you?" She asked knowingly.

Josh looked up at Miss Possible, his expression taut. "Is it that obvious?" He asked, hanging his head sadly.

"Only to one who's been around as long as I have." Ann replied smiling sweetly; but then she became grave. "But, I'm afraid, we got a problem."

Josh looked at Tara. "Yeah," He conceded sadly. "She likely won't give up after this defeat. But what can we do?" He asked.

Ann stared at Tara, feeling very tense. "Put her down." She told him grimly.

"OK," Josh said, gently placing the blond teen on the ground. "What happens now?" He asked, looking confused.

Ann's face winched before speaking. "We're going to have to take away her powers." she said sadly.

Josh stared at Ann in stun disbelief. "Take away her powers?" He asked dubiously. "I've never heard of such of thing, its impossible"

"I assure you Josh, its possible," Ann told the blond teen seriously. "It's a rare, but feasible spell."

"How is it possible?" Josh demanded skeptically. "I mean isn't our powers an essential part of our being, like our mind or body?"

"You are correct," Ann agreed thoughtfully. "Our magical Auras are essential parts of us. They even have their own defense-mechanism, fighting whatever tries to attack them directly." Her face grew grave. "The tricky part is bypassing Tara's defenses-mechanism without harming her. It's a complicated process that only a few know how to do," Ann explained slowly. "And even then, it requires at least two witches to perform it safely."

Josh stared at her, and then his face went pale. "Don't tell me that you need me to help you perform this...spell?" He asked distastefully. "Can't Kim help you do this?"

Ann sighed. "She already left," She told Josh sheepishly. "She had...issues to deal with so I let her leave. I'm Sorry." She apologized. "I didn't think this through."

"Can't you wait for her to come back?" Josh asked hopefully.

"We are on a time frame," Ann told him grimly. "Every minute we wait is a chance something will go wrong." Her face grew sober. "Will you help me?"

"Very well," Josh conceded. "But, she's gonna hate me for this." He reminded Miss Possible, while gazing lovingly at Tara.

Mrs. Possible stared at Josh sympathetically. "Does she know how you feel?" She asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We dated once," Josh answered softly. "I told her that I loved her," He scowled in bitterness. "But my words meant nothing to her. She says she loves Ron."

"I'm so sorry, Josh," Ann Possible said, regretting what she was asking Josh to do. "But too much is at stake to risk delay. Please help me."

Josh lowered his head. "I understand." He conceded sadly.

Ann Possible walked over to the young blonde cheer leader. She looked sadly down at the long time supposed friend of her daughter. This was very hard for her to do. She knew it would cause at least two people great pain. But she also understood that it must be done. She and Josh approached the unconscious girl.

"So what do I do exactly?" Josh asked frowning.

"Take my hand," Ann explained. "Then focus on Tara's Aura," She continued after Josh complied. "I'll do the same. I'll reach into the essence of her powers and suppress them. You just follow my lead."

Josh nodded. Closing his eyes and reaching out, his senses became extrasensory. Though his eyes were closed, he felt like an overwhelming bombardment of smells, sounds, colored imagery he couldn't identify. Concentrating, he began filtering out the excess sounds, smells and imagery and focused on Tara's Aura. Her Aura glowed like a tiny pink sun inside her body. He sensed Miss Possible reaching out with her own power and interconnected with Tara's Magical Aura. Tara's inner power reacted defensively, blocking Ann's access. Josh enhanced his concentration, linking with Ann's mind, and guided his own powers in perfect synchronization, overpowering Tara's inner defenses. Following Ann's lead, Josh began suppressing Tara's powers and placing barriers around them, rendering them in inaccessible. Josh felt Ann redraw her connection from Tara; he did the same, opening his eyes wearily.

"It's done." Ann stated gravely, letting go of Josh's hand.

Josh looked down at Tara, knowing the pain Tara was going to experience. "I just hope she can forgive me." He replied, gazing sadly at Tara.

Ann looked at Josh, wishing she could comfort him, but knowing that nothing she said would take away the pain he was in. Ann and Josh were startled by a groan, in front of them. Looking down, they saw Tara awakening from her unconsciousness.

"Huh?" She uttered looking around inordinately.

"Are you alright, Tara?" Ann asked gravely, looking at the blond girl.

Suddenly, Tara scowled. "Aaah," She grunted, getting to her feet and raised her hands defensively.

"Tara, calm down," Josh gestured her uneasily. "It's over now."

Tara suddenly frowned as she became aware of... something different about herself, something that felt unnatural, and wrong. "What is going on?" She asked a panic rising in her voice. "What did you do to me?"

"We removed your powers Tara." Mrs. Possible explained calmly. "You can't use them to harm or control anyone again."

"What?" Tara shouted in horror and disbelief. "You're lying!" She declared and waved her hands and grew numb when nothing happened. She looked at Josh then at Mrs. Possible, tears filling her eyes. "How could you do this to me! She demanded looking around wildly. "WHY!"

"You gave us no choice." Ann Possible replied gravely.

Tara's tearful gaze suddenly blazed with hate and indignation. "I was never going to hurt your daughter," she declared angrily, glowering at Mrs. Possible. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Not hurt my daughter?" Ann Possible demanded indignantly. "You were going to steal her boyfriend, who is also her best friend and partner, you call that not hurting my daughter?"

"She wouldn't even have remember him!" Tara yelled fiercely. "I was doing her a favor!" she added angrily. "She could never love him as much as I do!"

Ann scowled, resisting the urge to strike this irrationally irate young woman.

"And you!" Tara said shrilly turning to face Josh Mankey. "Why would you do this do me?"

Josh sighed. "Tara," He began uneasily. "I am your friend, but-"

"Lies, all lies!" Tara screamed angrily, her tear-filled eyes glowered. "A friend wouldn't do this to me?"

Josh suddenly scowled, hurt by Tara's false accusation. "Now wait a minute, Tara," He snarled indignantly. "You are in no position to talk about friendship after what you've done."

"What?" Tara demanded, not believing what she was hearing.

"I tried to be your friend and I hoped you would remain my girlfriend," He crossed his arms as he glowered. "But I was nothing to you. And then you try to ruin Ron and Kim's relationship so you can steal Ron and -"

"Enough!" Tara screamed, too angry and hurt to be reasoned with. "Ron was mine! I saw him before Kim realized his potential! I deserve-"

Tara suddenly grunted as a gray energy field surrounded her and suspended her six feet in the air. She tried to scream but wasn't able to, as magical energy suppressing her vocal-cords. She looked down in fear, seeing Josh with one hand outstretched, a cold expression in his eyes.

"I've had it with your arrogance, Tara," He told her bitterly, pain fueling his rage. "You think you-,"

"Josh," Ann whispered, gently touching Josh's shoulder. "I know you are hurt, and I don't blame you," She said sympathetically. "But don't do something you'll regret."

Josh glared at her and back at Tara who was too scared to defy him (and unable to scream to due to her induced silence). With a sigh, he gently put Tara back on the ground, the rage he felt toward Tara faded into icy calm.

Tara glanced at Josh and Ann, angry, but scared. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked sullenly.

"Due to our need for secrecy, we're letting you go, Tara," Ann said at last. "But I suggest you don't tell anyone about us and what has happened. They'll either disregard you as a fool or worse, they'll believe you and you'll be convicted for your actions by the Law."

Tara glowered, angry, hurt and very fatigued. "Very well," She answered bitterly, turning and walked off.

Ann and Josh watched her stomp off in the woods. Josh grimaced as the anger and bitterness he felt towards Tara reverted into sorrow and regret. "Well I guess that's that," He said sadly, as he began walking off in one direction.

"Where are you going, Josh?" Ann asked sympathetically.

"First I'm going to get my cloak," Josh told her slowly. "I left it in the woods. Then I'm going home to get some rest. One thing's for sure," He said sadly. "Tara won't want to see me anytime soon."

Josh walked off. Ann felt her heart break, wishing she could help the poor boy.

…

Kim drove down the highway, back to Middleton. As she drove down a highway, she glanced at her rear view-mirror. Ron was buckled and lying on his side; his eyes close, his breathing normal. In the back, Rufus stood on the seat next to Ron's head, his heart heavy. Looking sadly at his owner, Rufus patted Ron's head with his paw; it vanished in Ron's thick messy blond hair.

"Oh Ron," She whispered, half to herself. "Please still love me." _'_ She continued driving, her mind drifting back to her battle with Tara. "Why Tara,"She murmured sadly. "Why did you have to do all this?"

Just then, she heard a small moan from the backseat. Kim looked at her rear-view mirror and to her relief, saw Ron awakening, next to Ron, Rufus squeaked in joy. _"Kim!"_ He shouted joyfully. "He's waking up!"

"Thanks for the update, Rufus." Kim replied softly. She pulled off to the side of the road.

Suddenly her joy was replaced with fear. Fear that Ron wouldn't forgive her or simply not be interested in her anymore. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself. Unbuckling herself, she turned and climbed in backseat next to Ron who was sitting upright and yawning.

"Kim!" He exclaimed, surprise snapped him wide awake. "What's going on, what are you doing here, where is Tara," Ron frowned in disbelief. "And how did I get inside your car?"

Kim's face tightened as fear, guilt and sorrow swelled inside her. Determined not to cry, she faced Ron; her eyes moist. "First Ron," She began apolitically. "I need to apologize for yesterday. But it wasn't my fault, well not completely. An evil enchantress messed with our feelings and caused our break up." She touched Ron's hands, her face pleading. "Please don't blame me for what happened."

Ron pulled his hands away and stared at Kim in disbelief. He tried to remember what had happened. He knew he and Kim got into a horrible disagreement (though details were missing). He fell in love with Tara. And something about spending time with her, witches and Kim and Miss Possible, but it was it was foggy like a dream. "Why don't I remember any of this?" He asked irritably. "I know we broke up over…something. I dated Tara, or at least I think I did," He added uncertainty. "And it's so full of holes that I can't make sense of it. Was Tara real or not?"

"Ronnie, please listen," Kim began tenderly, grasping his hands and looking earnestly into his eyes. "You have to trust me; it's for the best that you don't remember everything. As to Tara..." She paused, trying to think of a lie that would help her and not hurt Ron. "Ron this isn't going to be easy," She said at last. "Just don't go near her."

"Why?" Ron asked, more confused then angry.

"Let's just say that trouble will happen," Kim explained impatiently, hating that she was misleading Ron. "I can't go into why, but you have to trust me."

Ron stared at Kim suspiciously. "Does it have something to do with that enchantress I don't remember," He asked irritably.

"Yes," Kim answered, a cover-story forming in her mind. "Tara was mixed up in it like we were and you must trust me when I say that you shouldn't go near her."

Ron stared at her. Kim seemed uneasy and defensive. He felt that she was hiding something, and yet, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew he could trust her. He wasn't sure what really happened, but he was fine with that.

"Uh…Kim," He asked uneasily, still confused. "What happened to the Enchantress who tried to break us up? Will we meet her again?"

Kim smiled, feeling relief. "Let's just say that she's been dealt with, O.K?" She answered joyfully.

Suddenly, Ron felt like his heart would break He reached forward and wrapped his arms her body hugging him tightly, his eyes grew moist. Kim returned the hug, tears poured from her eyes as she also lost control of her emotions. Then she withdrew herself. "Ron," She started to say, apprehension in her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me, for all the awful things I said, because, I'll never be able to forgive myself if I lose you," She rubbed her eyes before continuing. "I never realized until now how important you are to me, and how much a part of my life you are." She looked at Ron pleadingly. "Please forgive me."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry Kim," He told her softly, guilt twisted in his body like a knife. "I'm sorry I hurt you with…whatever I did in that fight."

"It wasn't your fault Ron," Kim assured him tearfully. "I should have been a better girlfriend, stronger then any witch."

"Lets just forgive each-other and try not to do that again," Ron suggested offhandedly. "OK?"

"I like that." Kim agreed in relief.

"Boohya!" Ron exclaimed excitedly as he stopped to think about all this. All his questions had not been answered, but the important thing was that he and Kim were back together.

"Do you want to sit up front with me?" Kim asked sweetly, as she moved back to the driver's seat.

"On one condition..." Ron told her as he began climbing out of the back seat.

Kim braced her self for another question about Tara. "Yes?" she asked calmly.

"Can we stop at Bueno Nacho, because I'm starving?" Ron asked gleefully.

"Of course Ron." Kim agreed, happy to have her Ron back. "Your wish is my command." she teased, as she started the motor.

"Boohya!" Ron shouted enthusiastically, as Kim stuck her keys in her car and started it up.

Just then there was a tiny squeak from the back seat. "Yes, Rufus." Kim agreed sweetly. "A double cheese chimerito for you."

Rufus stared wide eyed at Kim, while Ron stared at her with an open mouth. "How did you know what he just said?" asked Ron curiously.

Kim thought fast, trying to think of a lie that Ron would believe. "Well," she began, watching the road as she drove off. "Isn't that what he always orders?" she asked hopefully.

Ron looked down at the little mole rat. "She's right little buddy, you do always order that." He commented frowning.

Kim threw a knowing glance at Rufus and Rufus caught the look. They both had to be careful in their communications from now on.

**THE END?**

**Well Friends, that's it for this year.**

**If we get enough good reviews, we'll put together another Witch Kim episode for next halloween.**

**Untill then, thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. **

**God Bless you all, and Have a Happy and safe Halloween.**


End file.
